September 11th, 2001
= September 11 attacks = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia "9/11" redirects here. For the date, see September 11 or 9 November. For other uses, see September 11 attacks (disambiguation). The September 11 attacks (also referred to as September 11, September 11th, or 9/11)1 were a series of four coordinated terrorist attacks launched by the Islamic terrorist group al-Qaeda upon the United States in New York City and the Washington, D.C., metropolitan area, on Tuesday, September 11, 2001. The attacks killed 2,996 people and caused at least $10 billion in property and infrastructure damage.2 Four passenger airliners were hijacked by 19 al-Qaeda terrorists so they could be flown into buildings in suicide attacks. Two of those planes, American Airlines Flight 11 and United Airlines Flight 175, were crashed into the North and South towers, respectively, of the World Trade Center complex in New York City. Within two hours, both of the 110-story towers collapsed with debris and the resulting fires causing partial or complete collapse of all other buildings in the WTC complex, including the 47-story 7 World Trade Center tower, as well as significant damage to ten other large surrounding structures. A third plane, American Airlines Flight 77, was crashed into the Pentagon(the headquarters of the United States Department of Defense), leading to a partial collapse in its western side. The fourth plane, United Airlines Flight 93, was targeted at Washington, D.C.,3 but crashed into a field nearShanksville, Pennsylvania, after its passengers tried to overcome the hijackers. In total, 2,996 people died in the attacks, including the 227 civilians and 19 hijackers aboard the four planes. It also was the deadliest incident for firefighters and for law enforcement officers45 in the history of the United States, with 343 and 72 killed respectively. Suspicion quickly fell on al-Qaeda. Although the group's leader, Osama bin Laden, initially denied any involvement, in 2004, he claimed responsibility for the attacks.1 Al-Qaeda and bin Laden cited U.S. support of Israel, the presence of U.S. troops in Saudi Arabia, and sanctions against Iraq as motives for the attacks. The United States responded to the attacks by launching the War on Terror and invading Afghanistan to depose the Taliban, which had harbored al-Qaeda. Many countries strengthened their anti-terrorism legislation and expanded law enforcement powers. Having evaded capture for years, bin Laden was located and killed by U.S. forces in May 2011. The destruction of the Twin Towers and other properties caused serious damage to the economy of Lower Manhattan and had a significant effect on global markets, closing Wall Street until September 17 and the civilian airspace in the U.S. and Canada until September 13. Many closings, evacuations, and cancellations followed the attack, either out of fear of further attacks or respect for the tragedy. Cleanup of the World Trade Center site was completed in May 2002, and the Pentagon was repaired within a year. Numerous memorials have been constructed, including the National September 11 Memorial & Museum in New York, the Pentagon Memorial, and the Flight 93 National Memorial in Pennsylvania. On November 18, 2006, construction of One World Trade Center began at the World Trade Center site.6 The building was officially opened on November 3, 2014.7 Contents hide * 1 Background ** 1.1 Attackers *** 1.1.1 al-Qaeda *** 1.1.2 Osama bin Laden *** 1.1.3 Khalid Sheikh Mohammed *** 1.1.4 Other al-Qaeda members ** 1.2 Motives ** 1.3 Planning of the attacks * 2 Attacks ** 2.1 Events ** 2.2 Casualties ** 2.3 Damage ** 2.4 Rescue efforts * 3 Aftermath ** 3.1 Immediate response ** 3.2 Domestic reactions *** 3.2.1 Hate crimes *** 3.2.2 Muslim American response ** 3.3 International reactions ** 3.4 Military operations * 4 Effects ** 4.1 Health issues ** 4.2 Economic ** 4.3 Cultural ** 4.4 Government policies toward terrorism * 5 Investigations ** 5.1 FBI ** 5.2 CIA ** 5.3 Congressional inquiry ** 5.4 9/11 Commission ** 5.5 Collapse of the World Trade Center * 6 Reconstruction * 7 Memorials * 8 See also * 9 Notes * 10 References ** 10.1 Citations ** 10.2 Bibliography ** 10.3 Further reading * 11 External links Background Attackers Further information: Responsibility for the September 11 attacks, Hijackers in the September 11 attacks, Trials related to the September 11 attacks and 20th hijacker al-Qaeda |} Further information: Al-Qaeda and Jihad The origins of al-Qaeda can be traced to 1979 when the Soviet Union invaded Afghanistan. Osama bin Laden traveled to Afghanistan and helped organize Arab mujahideen to resist the Soviets.8 Under the guidance ofAyman al-Zawahiri, bin Laden became more radical.9 In 1996, bin Laden issued his first fatwā, calling for American soldiers to leave Saudi Arabia.10 In a second fatwā in 1998, bin Laden outlined his objections to American foreign policy with respect to Israel, as well as the continued presence of American troops in Saudi Arabia after the Gulf War.11 Bin Laden used Islamic texts to exhort Muslims to attack Americans until the stated grievances are reversed. According to bin Laden, Muslim legal scholars, "have throughout Islamic history unanimously agreed that the jihad is an individual duty if the enemy destroys the Muslim countries."11 Osama bin Laden Further information: Osama bin Laden, Death of Osama bin Laden and Videos of Osama bin Laden 1997 picture of Osama bin Laden Bin Laden, who orchestrated the attacks, initially denied but later admitted involvement.11213 Al Jazeera broadcast a statement by bin Laden on September 16, 2001, stating, "I stress that I have not carried out this act, which appears to have been carried out by individuals with their own motivation."14 In November 2001, U.S. forces recovered a videotape from a destroyed house in Jalalabad, Afghanistan. In the tape, bin Laden is seen talking to Khaled al-Harbi and admits foreknowledge of the attacks.15 On December 27, 2001, a second bin Laden video was released. In the video, he said, "It has become clear that the West in general and America in particular have an unspeakable hatred for Islam....It is the hatred of crusaders. Terrorism against America deserves to be praised because it was a response to injustice, aimed at forcing America to stop its support for Israel, which kills our people...We say that the end of the United States is imminent, whether Bin Laden or his followers are alive or dead, for the awakening of the Muslim umma (nation) has occurred", but he stopped short of admitting responsibility for the attacks.16 The transcript references several times to the United States specifically targeting Muslims. Shortly before the U.S. presidential election in 2004, in a taped statement, bin Laden publicly acknowledged al-Qaeda's involvement in the attacks on the U.S. and admitted his direct link to the attacks. He said that the attacks were carried out because, "we are free ... and want to regain freedom for our nation. As you undermine our security we undermine yours."17 Bin Laden said he had personally directed his followers to attack the World Trade Center.1318 Another video obtained by Al Jazeera in September 2006 shows bin Laden with Ramzi bin al-Shibh, as well as two hijackers,Hamza al-Ghamdi and Wail al-Shehri, as they make preparations for the attacks.19 The U.S. never formally indicted bin Laden for the 9/11 attacks but he was on the FBI's Most Wanted List for the bombings of the U.S. Embassies in Dar es Salaam, Tanzania, and Nairobi, Kenya.2021 After a nearly 10-year manhunt, bin Laden was killed by American special forces in a compound in Abbottabad, Pakistan on May 2, 2011.2223 Khalid Sheikh Mohammed Main article: Khalid Sheikh Mohammed Khalid Sheikh Mohammed after his capture in 2003 The journalist Yosri Fouda of the Arabic television channel Al Jazeera reported that, in April 2002, Khalid Sheikh Mohammed admitted his involvement, along with Ramzi bin al-Shibh.242526 The 9/11 Commission Report determined that the animosity towards the United States felt by Mohammed, the principal architect of the 9/11 attacks, stemmed from his "violent disagreement with U.S. foreign policy favoring Israel".27 Mohammed was also an adviser and financier of the 1993 World Trade Center bombing and the uncle of Ramzi Yousef, the lead bomber in that attack.2829 Mohammed was arrested on March 1, 2003, in Rawalpindi, Pakistan, by Pakistani security officials working with the CIA, then transported to Guantanamo Bay and interrogated using methods including waterboarding.3031 During U.S. hearings at Guantanamo Bay in March 2007, Mohammed again confessed his responsibility for the attacks, stating he "was responsible for the 9/11 operation from A to Z" and that his statement was not made under duress.2632 Other al-Qaeda members In "Substitution for Testimony of Khalid Sheikh Mohammed" from the trial of Zacarias Moussaoui, five people are identified as having been completely aware of the operation's details. They are bin Laden, Khalid Sheikh Mohammed, Ramzi bin al-Shibh, Abu Turab al-Urduni, and Mohammed Atef.33 To date, only peripheral figures have been tried or convicted for the attacks. On September 26, 2005, the Spanish high court sentenced Abu Dahdah to 27 years in prison for conspiracy on the 9/11 attacks and being a member of the terrorist organization al-Qaeda. At the same time, another 17 al-Qaeda members were sentenced to penalties of between six and eleven years.34 On February 16, 2006, the Spanish Supreme Court reduced the Abu Dahdah penalty to 12 years because it considered that his participation in the conspiracy was not proven.35 Also, in 2006, Moussaoui, who some originally suspected might have been the assigned 20th hijacker, was convicted for the lesser role of conspiracy to commit acts of terrorism and air piracy. He is serving a life sentence without parole in the United States.3637 Mounir el-Motassadeq, an associate of the Hamburg-based hijackers, is serving 15 years in Germany for his role in helping the hijackers prepare for the attacks.38 The Hamburg cell in Germany included radical Islamists who eventually came to be key operatives in the 9/11 attacks.39 Mohamed Atta, Marwan al-Shehhi, Ziad Jarrah, Ramzi bin al-Shibh, and Said Bahaji were all members of al-Qaeda's Hamburg cell.40 Motives Main article: Motives for the September 11 attacks Osama bin Laden's declaration of a holy war against the United States, and a 1998 fatwā signed by bin Laden and others, calling for the killing of American civilians,11 are seen by investigators as evidence of his motivation.41 In bin Laden's November 2002 "Letter to America", he explicitly stated that al-Qaeda's motives for their attacks include * U.S. support of Israel4243 * Support for the "attacks against Muslims" in Somalia * Support of Russian "atrocities against Muslims" in Chechnya * Support of authoritarian regimes in the Middle East such as Egypt, Saudi Arabia and Jordan * Support of Indian "oppression against Muslims" in Kashmir * The presence of U.S. troops in Saudi Arabia4445 * The sanctions against Iraq46 After the attacks, bin Laden and al-Zawahiri released additional video tapes and audio tapes, some of which repeated those reasons for the attacks. Two particularly important publications were bin Laden's 2002 "Letter to America",47 and a 2004 video tape by bin Laden.48 Bin Laden interpreted the Prophet Muhammad as having banned the "permanent presence of infidels in Arabia".49 In 1996, bin Laden issued a fatwā calling for American troops to leave Saudi Arabia. In 1998, al-Qaeda wrote, "for over seven years the United States has been occupying the lands of Islam in the holiest of places, the Arabian Peninsula, plundering its riches, dictating to its rulers, humiliating its people, terrorizing its neighbors, and turning its bases in the Peninsula into a spearhead through which to fight the neighboring Muslim peoples."50 In a December 1999 interview, bin Laden said he felt that Americans were "too near to Mecca", and considered this a provocation to the entire Muslim world.51One analysis of suicide terrorism suggested that without U.S. troops in Saudi Arabia, al-Qaeda likely would not have been able to get people to commit to suicide missions.52 In the 1998 fatwā, al-Qaeda identified the Iraq sanctions as a reason to kill Americans, condemning the "protracted blockade"50 among other actions that constitute a declaration of war against "Allah, his messenger, and Muslims."50 The fatwā declared that "the ruling to kill the Americans and their allies – civilians and military – is an individual duty for every Muslim who can do it in any country in which it is possible to do it, in order to liberate the al-Aqsa Mosque and the holy mosque ofMecca from their grip, and in order for their Americans' armies to move out of all the lands of Islam, defeated and unable to threaten any Muslim."1153 Bin Laden claimed, in 2004, that the idea of destroying the towers had first occurred to him in 1982, when he witnessed Israel's bombardment of high-rise apartment buildings during the 1982 Lebanon War.5455 Some analysts, including Mearsheimer and Walt, also claim that one motivation for the attacks was U.S. support of Israel.4351 In 2004 and 2010, bin Laden again connected the September 11 attacks with U.S. support of Israel, although most of the letter expressed bin Laden's disdain with President Bush and bin Laden's hope to "destroy and bankrupt" the U.S.5657 In addition to those cited by bin Laden and al-Qaeda, analysts have suggested other motives, including western support of Islamist and non-Islamist authoritarian regimes in Saudi Arabia, Iran, Egypt, Iraq, Pakistan and northern Africa, and the presence of western troops in some of these countries.58 Other authors suggest the "humiliation" resulting from the Islamic world falling behind the Western world – this discrepancy rendered especially visible by the globalization trend5960 and a desire to provoke the U.S. into a broader war against the Islamic world in the hope of motivating more allies to support al-Qaeda. Others have argued that 9/11 was a strategic move with the objective of provoking America into a war that would incite a pan-Islamic revolution.6162 Planning of the attacks Main article: Planning of the September 11 attacks Map showing the attacks on theWorld Trade Center (the planes are not drawn to scale) The idea for the attacks came from Khalid Sheikh Mohammed, who first presented it to Osama bin Laden in 1996.63 At that time, bin Laden and al-Qaeda were in a period of transition, having just relocated back to Afghanistan from Sudan.64 The1998 African Embassy bombings and bin Laden's 1998 fatwā marked a turning point, as bin Laden became intent on attacking the United States.64 In late 1998 or early 1999, bin Laden gave approval for Mohammed to go forward with organizing the plot. A series of meetings occurred in early 1999, involving Mohammed, bin Laden, and his deputy Mohammed Atef.64 Atef provided operational support for the plot, including target selections and helping arrange travel for the hijackers.64 Bin Laden overruled Mohammed, rejecting some potential targets such as the U.S. Bank Tower in Los Angeles because, "there was not enough time to prepare for such an operation".6566 Diagram showing the attacks on the World Trade Center Bin Laden provided leadership and financial support for the plot, and was involved in selecting participants.67 Bin Laden initially selected Nawaf al-Hazmi and Khalid al-Mihdhar, both experienced jihadists who had fought in Bosnia. Hazmi and Mihdhar arrived in the United States in mid-January 2000. In spring 2000, Hazmi and Mihdhar took flying lessons in San Diego, California, but both spoke little English, did poorly with flying lessons, and eventually served as secondary – or "muscle" – hijackers.6869 In late 1999, a group of men from Hamburg, Germany arrived in Afghanistan, including Mohamed Atta, Marwan al-Shehhi, Ziad Jarrah, and Ramzi bin al-Shibh.70 Bin Laden selected these men because they were educated, could speak English, and had experience living in the West.71 New recruits were routinely screened for special skills and al-Qaeda leaders consequently discovered that Hani Hanjour already had a commercial pilot's license.72 Hanjour arrived in San Diego on December 8, 2000, joining Hazmi.73 They soon left for Arizona, where Hanjour took refresher training. Marwan al-Shehhi arrived at the end of May 2000, while Atta arrived on June 3, 2000, and Jarrah arrived on June 27, 2000. Bin al-Shibh applied several times for a visa to the United States, but as a Yemeni, he was rejected out of concerns he would overstay his visa and remain as an illegal immigrant. Bin al-Shibh stayed in Hamburg, providing coordination between Atta and Mohammed. The three Hamburg cell members all took pilot training in South Florida. In spring 2001, the secondary hijackers began arriving in the United States.74 In July 2001, Atta met with bin al-Shibh in Spain, where they coordinated details of the plot, including final target selection. Bin al-Shibh also passed along bin Laden's wish for the attacks to be carried out as soon as possible.75 Attacks Further information: Timeline for the day of the September 11 attacks Flight paths of the four planes used on September 11 Early on the morning of September 11, 2001, 19 hijackers took control of four commercial airliners (two Boeing 757 and two Boeing 767) en route to California (three headed to LAX in Los Angeles, and one to San Francisco) after takeoffs from Boston, Massachusetts; Newark, New Jersey; and Washington, D.C.76 Large planes with long flights were selected for hijacking because they would be heavily fueled.77 The four flights were: * American Airlines Flight 11: Left Boston's Logan Airport at 7:59 a.m. en route to Los Angeles with a crew of 11 and 76 passengers, not including five hijackers. The hijackers flew the plane into the North Tower of the World Trade Center at 8:46 a.m. * United Airlines Flight 175: Left Logan Airport at 8:14 a.m. en route to Los Angeles with a crew of nine and 51 passengers, not including five hijackers. The hijackers flew the plane into the South Tower of the World Trade Center at 9:03 a.m. * American Airlines Flight 77: Left Washington Dulles International Airport in Virginia at 8:20 a.m. en route to Los Angeles with a crew of six and 53 passengers, not including five hijackers. The hijackers flew the plane into the Pentagon at 9:37 a.m. * United Airlines Flight 93: Left Newark International Airport at 8:42 a.m. en route to San Francisco, with a crew of seven and 33 passengers, not including four hijackers. As passengers attempted to subdue the hijackers, the aircraft crashed into the ground near Shanksville, Pennsylvania, at 10:03 a.m. Media coverage was intense during the attacks and aftermath, beginning moments after the first crash into the World Trade Center.78 Events Plume of September 11 attack seen from space by NASA.79 At 8:46 a.m., five hijackers crashed American Airlines Flight 11 into the northern facade of the World Trade Center's North Tower (1 WTC), and at 9:03 a.m., another five hijackers crashed United Airlines Flight 175 into the southern facade of the South Tower (2 WTC).8081 Five hijackers flew American Airlines Flight 77 into the Pentagon at 9:37 a.m.82 A fourth flight, United Airlines Flight 93, under the control of four hijackers, crashed near Shanksville, Pennsylvania, southeast of Pittsburgh, at 10:03 a.m. after the passengers fought the hijackers. Flight 93's target is believed to have been either the Capitol or the White House.77 Flight 93's cockpit voice recorder revealed crew and passengers tried to seize control of the plane from the hijackers after learning through phone calls that Flights 11, 77, and 175 had been crashed into buildings that morning.83 Once it became evident to the hijackers that the passengers might regain control of the plane, the hijackers rolled the plane and intentionally crashed it.8485 The north face of Two World Trade Center (south tower) immediately after being struck by United Airlines Flight 175 Some passengers and crew members who called from the aircraft using the cabin airphone service and mobile phones provided details: several hijackers were aboard each plane; they used mace, tear gas, or pepper spray to overcome attendants; and some people aboard had been stabbed.86878889909192 Reports indicated hijackers stabbed and killed pilots, flight attendants, and one or more passengers.7693 In their final report, the 9/11 Commission found the hijackers had recently purchased multi-function hand tools and assorted knives and blades.9495 A flight attendant on Flight 11, a passenger on Flight 175, and passengers on Flight 93 said the hijackers had bombs, but one of the passengers said he thought the bombs were fake. The FBI found no traces of explosives at the crash sites, and the 9/11 Commission concluded that the bombs were probably fake.76 Three buildings in the World Trade Center complex collapsed due to fire-induced structural failure.96 The South Tower collapsed at 9:59 a.m. after burning for 56 minutes in a fire caused by the impact of United Airlines Flight 175 and the explosion of its fuel.96 The North Tower collapsed at 10:28 a.m. after burning for 102 minutes.96 When the North Tower collapsed, debris fell on the nearby 7 World Trade Center building (7 WTC), damaging it and starting fires. These fires burned for hours, compromising the building's structural integrity, and 7 WTC collapsed at 5:21 p.m.9798 The Pentagon sustained major damage. Security camera footage of Flight 77 hitting the Pentagon.99 The plane hits the Pentagon approximately 86 seconds after the beginning of this recording. At 9:40 a.m., the FAA grounded all aircraft within the continental U.S., and aircraft already in flight were told to land immediately. All international civilian aircraft were either turned back or redirected to airports in Canada or Mexico, and all international flights were banned from landing on U.S. soil for three days.100 The attacks created widespread confusion among news organizations and air traffic controllers. Among the unconfirmed and often contradictory news reports aired throughout the day, one of the most prevalent said a car bomb had been detonated at the U.S. State Department's headquarters in Washington, D.C.101 Another jet—Delta Air Lines Flight 1989—was suspected of having been hijacked, but the aircraft responded to controllers and landed safely in Cleveland, Ohio.102 In a September[verification needed] 2002 interview, Khalid Sheikh Mohammed and Ramzi bin al-Shibh, who are believed to have organized the attacks, said Flight 93's intended target was the United States Capitol, not the White House.103 During the planning stage of the attacks, Mohamed Atta, the hijacker and pilot of Flight 11, thought the White House might be too tough a target and sought an assessment from Hani Hanjour, who would later hijack and pilot Flight 77.104 Mohammed said al-Qaeda initially planned to target nuclear installations rather than the World Trade Center and the Pentagon, but decided against it, fearing things could "get out of control".105 Final decisions on targets, according to Mohammed, were left in the hands of the pilots.104 Casualties Main articles: Casualties of the September 11 attacks and New York City Fire Department casualties of the September 11 attacks The remains of 6 World Trade Center, 7 World Trade Center, and 1 World Trade Center on September 17, 2001 The attacks resulted in the deaths of 2,996 people, including the 19 hijackers and 2,977 victims.106 The victims included 246 on the four planes (from which there were no survivors), 2,606 in New York City in the towers and on the ground, and 125 at the Pentagon.107108 Nearly all of the victims were civilians; 55 military personnel were among those killed at the Pentagon.109 More than 90% of the workers and visitors who died in the towers had been at or above the points of impact.110 In the North Tower, 1,355 people at or above the point of impact were trapped and died of smoke inhalation, fell or jumped from the tower to escape the smoke and flames, or were killed in the building's eventual collapse. The destruction of all three staircases in the tower when Flight 11 hit made it impossible for anyone above the impact zone to escape. 107 people below the point of impact died as well.110 In the South Tower, one stairwell (A), was left intact after Flight 175 hit, allowing 14 people located on the floors of impact (including one man who saw the plane coming at him) and four more from the floors above to escape. 911 operators who received calls from individuals inside the tower were not well informed of the situation as it rapidly unfolded and as a result, told callers not to descend the tower on their own.111 630 people died in that tower, fewer than half the number killed in the North Tower.110 Casualties in the South Tower were significantly reduced by some occupants deciding to start evacuating as soon as the North Tower was struck.112 Urban Search and Rescue Task Force German Shepherd dog works to uncover survivors at the site of the collapsed World Trade Center after the September 11, 2001 attacks. At least 200 people fell or jumped to their deaths from the burning towers (as exemplified in the photograph The Falling Man), landing on the streets and rooftops of adjacent buildings hundreds of feet below.113 Some occupants of each tower above the point of impact made their way toward the roof in hope of helicopter rescue, but the roof access doors were locked. No plan existed for helicopter rescues, and the combination of roof equipment and thick smoke and intense heat prevented helicopters from approaching.114 A total of 411 emergency workers died as they tried to rescue people and fight fires. The New York City Fire Department (FDNY) lost 340 firefighters, a chaplain, and two paramedics.115 The New York City Police Department (NYPD) lost 23 officers.116 The Port Authority Police Department lost 37 officers.117 Eight emergency medical technicians (EMTs) and paramedics from private emergency medical services units were killed.118119 Cantor Fitzgerald L.P., an investment bank on the 101st–105th floors of the North Tower, lost 658 employees, considerably more than any other employer.120 Marsh Inc., located immediately below Cantor Fitzgerald on floors 93–100, lost 358 employees,121122 and 175 employees of Aon Corporation were also killed.123 The National Institute of Standards and Technology (NIST) estimated that about 17,400 civilians were in the World Trade Center complex at the time of the attacks. Turnstile counts from the Port Authority suggest 14,154 people were typically in the Twin Towers by 8:45 a.m.124125 The vast majority of people below the impact zone safely evacuated the buildings.126 After New York, New Jersey lost the most state citizens, with the city of Hoboken sustaining the most deaths.127 More than 90 countries lost citizens in the attacks on the World Trade Center.128 Two people were added to the official death toll after dying from health conditions linked to exposure to dust from the collapse of the World Trade Center.129130 Weeks after the attack, the death toll was estimated to be over 6,000, more than twice the number of deaths eventually confirmed.137 The city was only able to identify remains for about 1,600 of the World Trade Center victims. The medical examiner's office collected "about 10,000 unidentified bone and tissue fragments that cannot be matched to the list of the dead".138 Bone fragments were still being found in 2006 by workers who were preparing to demolish the damaged Deutsche Bank Building. In 2010, a team of anthropologists and archaeologists searched for human remains and personal items at the Fresh Kills Landfill, where seventy-two more human remains were recovered, bringing the total found to 1,845. DNA profiling continues in an attempt to identify additional victims.139140141 The remains are being held in storage in Memorial Park, outside the New York City Medical Examiner’s facilities. It was expected that the remains would be moved in 2013 to a repository behind a wall at the 9/11 museum. In July 2011, a team of scientists at the Office of Chief Medical Examiner was still trying to identify remains, in the hope that improved technology will allow them to identify other victims.141On September 16, 2013, the 1,638th victim was identified. There are still 1,115 victims that have not been identified.142 Damage Further information: Collapse of the World Trade Center § Lost_Art World Trade Center site (Ground Zero) with an overlay showing the original building locations. The Pentagon was damaged by fire and partly collapsed. Along with the 110-floor Twin Towers, numerous other buildings at the World Trade Center site were destroyed or badly damaged, including WTC buildings 3 through 7 and St. Nicholas Greek Orthodox Church.143 The North Tower, South Tower, the Marriott Hotel (3 WTC), and 7 WTC were completely destroyed. The U.S. Customs House (6 World Trade Center), 4 World Trade Center, 5 World Trade Center, and both pedestrian bridges connecting buildings were severely damaged. The Deutsche Bank Building on 130 Liberty Street was partially damaged and demolished some years later, starting in 2007.144145 The two buildings of the World Financial Center also suffered damage.144 The Deutsche Bank Building across Liberty Street from the World Trade Center complex was later condemned as being uninhabitable because of toxic conditions inside the office tower, and was deconstructed.146147 The Borough of Manhattan Community College's Fiterman Hall at 30 West Broadway was condemned due to extensive damage in the attacks, and is being rebuilt.148 Other neighboring buildings including 90 West Street and the Verizon Building suffered major damage but have been restored.149 World Financial Center buildings, One Liberty Plaza, the Millenium Hilton, and 90 Church Street had moderate damage and have since been restored.150 Communications equipment on top of the North Tower was also destroyed, but media stations were quickly able to reroute signals and resume broadcasts.143151 The Pentagon was severely damaged by the impact of American Airlines Flight 77 and ensuing fires, causing one section of the building to collapse.152 As it approached the Pentagon, the airplane's wings knocked over light poles and its right engine smashed into a power generator before crashing into the western side of the building, killing all 53 passengers, 5 hijackers, and 6 crew.153154 The plane hit the Pentagon at the first-floor level. The front part of the fuselage disintegrated on impact, while the mid and tail sections kept moving for another fraction of a second.155 Debris from the tail section penetrated furthest into the building, breaking through 310 feet (94 m) of the three outermost of the building's five rings.155156 Rescue efforts Main article: Rescue and recovery effort after the September 11 attacks An injured victim of the Pentagon attack is evacuated. The New York City Fire Department deployed 200 units (half of the department) to the site. Their efforts were supplemented by numerous off-duty firefighters and emergency medical technicians.157158159 The New York City Police Department sent Emergency Service Units and other police personnel, and deployed its aviation unit. Once on the scene, the FDNY, NYPD, and Port Authority police did not coordinate efforts and performed redundant searches for civilians.157160 As conditions deteriorated, the NYPD aviation unit relayed information to police commanders, who issued orders for its personnel to evacuate the towers; most NYPD officers were able to safely evacuate before the buildings collapsed.160161 With separate command posts set up and incompatible radio communications between the agencies, warnings were not passed along to FDNY commanders. After the first tower collapsed, FDNY commanders issued evacuation warnings; however, due to technical difficulties with malfunctioning radio repeater systems, many firefighters never heard the evacuation orders. 9-1-1 dispatchers also received information from callers that was not passed along to commanders on the scene.158 Within hours of the attack, a substantial search and rescue operation was launched. After months of around-the-clock operations, the World Trade Center site was cleared by the end of May 2002.162 Aftermath Immediate response Eight hours after the attacks, Donald Rumsfeld, then U.S. Secretary of Defense, declares "The Pentagon is functioning." Further information: Airport security repercussions due to the September 11 attacks, Closings and cancellations following the September 11 attacks, Aftermath of the September 11 attacks, Reactions to the September 11 attacks, U.S. government response to the September 11 attacks and U.S. military response during the September 11 attacks At 8:32 a.m., Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) officials were notified Flight 11 had been hijacked and they in turn notified the North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD). NORAD scrambled two F-15s from Otis Air National Guard Base in Massachusetts and they were airborne by 8:53 a.m.163 Because of slow and confused communication from FAA officials, NORAD had 9 minutes' notice that Flight 11 had been hijacked, and no notice about any of the other flights before they crashed.163 After both of the Twin Towers had already been hit, more fighters were scrambled from Langley Air Force Base in Virginia at 9:30 a.m.163 At 10:20 a.m. Vice President Dick Cheney issued orders to shoot down any commercial aircraft that could be positively identified as being hijacked. However, these instructions were not relayed in time for the fighters to take action.163164165166 Some fighters took to the air without live ammunition, knowing that to prevent the hijackers from striking their intended targets, the pilots might have to intercept and crash their fighters into the hijacked planes, possibly ejecting at the last moment.167 For the first time in U.S. history, SCATANA was invoked, closing all airspace and immediately grounding all non-emergency civilian aircraft in the United States, Canada, and several other countries,168 thus stranding tens of thousands of passengers across the world.169 The Federal Aviation Administration closed American airspace to all international flights, causing about five hundred flights to be turned back or redirected to other countries. Canada received 226 of the diverted flights and launched Operation Yellow Ribbon to deal with the large numbers of grounded planes and stranded passengers.170 The 9/11 attacks had immediate effects upon the American people.171 Police and rescue workers from around the country took leaves of absence, traveling to New York City to help recover bodies from the twisted remnants of the Twin Towers.172 Blood donations across the U.S. surged in the weeks after 9/11.173174 The deaths of adults who were killed in the attacks or died in rescue operations resulted in over 3,000 children losing a parent.175 Subsequent studies documented children's reactions to these actual losses and to feared losses of life, the protective environment in the aftermath of the attacks, and effects on surviving caregivers.176177178 Domestic reactions MENU 0:00 At a joint session of Congress, President Bush pledges to defend America's freedom against the fear of terrorism, September 20, 2001 (audio only). Following the attacks, President Bush's approval rating soared to 90%.179 On September 20, 2001, he addressed the nation and a joint session of the United States Congress regarding the events of September 11 and the subsequent nine days of rescue and recovery efforts, and described his intended response to the attacks. New York City mayor Rudy Giuliani's highly visible role won him high praise in New York and nationally.180 Many relief funds were immediately set up to assist victims of the attacks, with the task of providing financial assistance to the survivors of the attacks and to the families of victims. By the deadline for victim's compensation on September 11, 2003, 2,833 applications had been received from the families of those who were killed.181 Contingency plans for the continuity of government and the evacuation of leaders were implemented soon after the attacks.169 However, Congress was not told that the United States had been under a continuity of government status until February 2002.182 In the largest restructuring of the U.S. government in contemporary history, the United States enacted the Homeland Security Act of 2002, creating the Department of Homeland Security. Congress also passed the USA PATRIOT Act, saying it would help detect and prosecute terrorism and other crimes.183 Civil liberties groups have criticized the PATRIOT Act, saying it allows law enforcement to invade the privacy of citizens and that it eliminates judicial oversight of law enforcement and domestic intelligence.184185186 In an effort to effectively combat future acts of terrorism, the National Security Agency (NSA) was given broad powers. NSA commenced warrantless surveillance of telecommunications which was sometimes criticized since it permitted the agency "to eavesdrop on telephone and e-mail communications between the United States and people overseas without a warrant".187 In response to requests by various intelligence agencies, the United States Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Court permitted an expansion of powers by the US Government in seeking, obtaining, and sharing information on US citizens as well as non-US people from around the world.188 Hate crimes Numerous incidents of harassment and hate crimes against Muslims and South Asians were reported in the days following the 9/11 attacks.189190191 Sikhs were also targeted because Sikh males usually wear turbans, which are stereotypically associated with Muslims. There were reports of attacks on mosques and other religious buildings (including the firebombing of a Hindu temple), and assaults on people, including one murder: Balbir Singh Sodhi, a Sikh mistaken for a Muslim, was fatally shot on September 15, 2001, in Mesa, Arizona.191 According to an academic study, people perceived to be Middle Eastern were as likely to be victims of hate crimes as followers of Islam during this time. The study also found a similar increase in hate crimes against people who may have been perceived as Muslims, Arabs, and others thought to be of Middle Eastern origin.192A report by the South Asian American advocacy group known as South Asian Americans Leading Together, documented media coverage of 645 bias incidents against Americans of South Asian or Middle Eastern descent between September 11 and 17. Various crimes such as vandalism, arson, assault, shootings, harassment, and threats in numerous places were documented.193194 Muslim American response Muslim organizations in the United States were swift to condemn the attacks and called "upon Muslim Americans to come forward with their skills and resources to help alleviate the sufferings of the affected people and their families".195 These organizations included the Islamic Society of North America, American Muslim Alliance, American Muslim Council, Council on American-Islamic Relations, Islamic Circle of North America, and the Shari'a Scholars Association of North America. Along with monetary donations, many Islamic organizations launched blood drives and provided medical assistance, food, and shelter for victims.196197198 International reactions Main article: Reactions to the September 11 attacks Vladimir Putin and his wife attending a commemoration service for the victims of the September 11 attacks, November 16, 2001 The attacks were denounced by mass media and governments worldwide. Across the globe, nations offered pro-American support and solidarity.199 Leaders in most Middle Eastern countries, and Afghanistan, condemned the attacks. Iraq was a notable exception, with an immediate official statement that, "the American cowboys are reaping the fruit of their crimes against humanity".200 While the government of Saudi Arabia officially condemned the attacks, privately many Saudis favored bin Laden's cause.201202 As in the United States, the aftermath of the attacks saw tensions increase in other countries between Muslims and non-Muslims.203 United Nations Security Council Resolution 1368 condemned the attacks, and expressed readiness to take all necessary steps to respond and combat all forms of terrorism in accordance with their Charter.204 Numerous countries introduced anti-terrorism legislation and froze bank accounts they suspected of al-Qaeda ties.205206 Law enforcement and intelligence agencies in a number of countries arrested alleged terrorists.207208 British Prime Minister Tony Blair said Britain stood "shoulder to shoulder" with the United States.209 A few days later, Blair flew to Washington to affirm British solidarity with the United States. In a speech to Congress, nine days after the attacks, which Blair attended as a guest, President Bush declared "America has no truer friend than Great Britain."210 Subsequently, Prime Minister Blair embarked on two months of diplomacy to rally international support for military action; he held 54 meetings with world leaders and travelled more than 40,000 miles (60,000 km).211 Tens of thousands of people attempted to flee Afghanistan following the attacks, fearing a response by the United States. Pakistan, already home to many Afghan refugees from previous conflicts, closed its border with Afghanistan on September 17, 2001. Approximately one month after the attacks, the United States led a broad coalition of international forces to overthrow the Taliban regime from Afghanistan for their harboring of al-Qaeda.212 Though Pakistani authorities were initially reluctant to align themselves with the United States against the Taliban, they permitted the coalition access to their military bases, and arrested and handed over to the U.S. over 600 suspected al-Qaeda members.213214 The U.S. set up the Guantanamo Bay detention camp to hold inmates they defined as "illegal enemy combatants". The legitimacy of these detentions has been questioned by the European Union and human rights organizations.215216217 Military operations See also: War on Terror At 2:40 p.m. in the afternoon of September 11, Secretary of Defense Donald Rumsfeld was issuing rapid orders to his aides to look for evidence of Iraqi involvement. According to notes taken by senior policy official Stephen Cambone, Rumsfeld asked for, "Best info fast. Judge whether good enough hit S.H." (Saddam Hussein) "at same time. Not only UBL" (Osama bin Laden).218 Cambone's notes quoted Rumsfeld as saying, "Need to move swiftly – Near term target needs – go massive – sweep it all up. Things related and not."219220 U.S. soldiers in Afghanistan The NATO council declared the attacks on the United States were an attack on all NATO nations which satisfied Article 5 of the NATO charter. This marked the first invocation of Article 5, which had been written during the Cold War with an attack by the Soviet Union in mind.221 Australian Prime Minister John Howard who was in Washington D.C. during the attacks invoked Article IV of the ANZUS treaty.222 The Bush administration announced a War on Terror, with the stated goals of bringing bin Laden and al-Qaeda to justice and preventing the emergence of other terrorist networks. These goals would be accomplished by imposing economic and military sanctions against states harboring terrorists, and increasing global surveillance and intelligence sharing. On September 14, 2001, the U.S. Congress passed the Authorization for Use of Military Force Against Terrorists. Still in effect, it grants the President the authority to use all "necessary and appropriate force" against those whom he determined "planned, authorized, committed or aided" the September 11th attacks, or who harbored said persons or groups. On October 7, 2001, the War in Afghanistan began when U.S. and British forces initiated aerial bombing campaigns targeting Taliban and al-Qaeda camps, then later invaded Afghanistan with ground troops of the Special Forces. The overthrow of the Taliban rule of Afghanistan by a U.S.-led coalition was the second-biggest operation of the U.S. Global War on Terrorism outside of the United States, and the largest directly connected to terrorism. Conflict in Afghanistan between theTaliban insurgency and the International Security Assistance Force is ongoing. The Philippines and Indonesia, among other nations with their own internal conflicts with Islamic terrorism, also increased their military readiness.223224 Effects Health issues Main article: Health effects arising from the September 11 attacks Survivors were covered in dust after the collapse of the towers. Hundreds of thousands of tons of toxic debris containing more than 2,500 contaminants, including known carcinogens, were spread across Lower Manhattan due to the collapse of the Twin Towers.225226 Exposure to the toxins in the debris is alleged to have contributed to fatal or debilitating illnesses among people who were at ground zero.227228 The Bush administration ordered the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) to issue reassuring statements regarding air quality in the aftermath of the attacks, citing national security, but the EPA did not determine that air quality had returned to pre-September 11 levels until June 2002.229 Health effects extended to residents, students, and office workers of Lower Manhattan and nearby Chinatown.230 Several deaths have been linked to the toxic dust, and the victims' names were included in the World Trade Center memorial.231Approximately 18,000 people have been estimated to have developed illnesses as a result of the toxic dust.232 There is also scientific speculation that exposure to various toxic products in the air may have negative effects on fetal development. A notable children's environmental health center is currently analyzing the children whose mothers were pregnant during the WTC collapse, and were living or working nearby.233 A study of rescue workers released in April 2010 found that all those studied had impaired lung functions, and that 30–40% were reporting little or no improvement in persistent symptoms that started within the first year of the attack.234 Years after the attacks, legal disputes over the costs of illnesses related to the attacks were still in the court system. On October 17, 2006, a federal judge rejected New York City's refusal to pay for health costs for rescue workers, allowing for the possibility of numerous suits against the city.235 Government officials have been faulted for urging the public to return to lower Manhattan in the weeks shortly after the attacks. Christine Todd Whitman, administrator of the EPA in the aftermath of the attacks, was heavily criticized by a U.S. District Judge for incorrectly saying that the area was environmentally safe.236 Mayor Giuliani was criticized for urging financial industry personnel to return quickly to the greater Wall Street area.237 The United States Congress passed the James L. Zadroga 9/11 Health and Compensation Act on December 22, 2010, and President Barack Obama signed the act into law on January 2, 2011. It allocated $4.2 billion to create the World Trade Center Health Program, which provides testing and treatment for people suffering from long-term health problems related to the 9/11 attacks.238239 The WTC Health Program replaced preexisting 9/11-related health programs such as the Medical Monitoring and Treatment Program and the WTC Environmental Health Center program.239 According to a new study, Pregnant women living near the World Trade Center during the 9/11 terror attacks experienced higher-than-normal negative birth outcomes. The study by Princeton University's Woodrow Wilson School of Public and International Affairs found that these mothers were more likely to give birth prematurely and deliver babies with low birth weights. Their babies were also more likely to be admitted to neonatal intensive care units after birth (especially baby boys), according to the study led by the Wilson School's Janet Currie and Hannes Schwandt.240 Economic The 9/11 attacks had a major effect on the economy of New York City. Main article: Economic effects arising from the September 11 attacks The attacks had a significant economic impact on United States and world markets.241 The stock exchanges did not open on September 11 and remained closed until September 17. Reopening, the Dow Jones Industrial Average (DJIA) fell 684 points, or 7.1%, to 8921, a record-setting one-day point decline.242 By the end of the week, the DJIA had fallen 1,369.7 points (14.3%), at the time its largest one-week point drop in history.243 In 2001 dollars, U.S. stocks lost $1.4 trillion in valuation for the week.243 In New York City, about 430,000 job-months and $2.8 billion dollars in wages were lost in the three months after the attacks. The economic effects were mainly on the economy's export sectors.244 The city's GDP was estimated to have declined by $27.3 billion for the last three months of 2001 and all of 2002. The U.S. government provided $11.2 billion in immediate assistance to the Government of New York City in September 2001, and $10.5 billion in early 2002 for economic development and infrastructure needs.245 Also hurt were small businesses in Lower Manhattan near the World Trade Center, 18,000 of which were destroyed or displaced, resulting in lost jobs and their consequent wages. Assistance was provided by Small Business Administration loans, federal government Community Development Block Grants, and Economic Injury Disaster Loans.245 Some 31,900,000 square feet (2,960,000 m2) of Lower Manhattan office space was damaged or destroyed.246 Many wondered whether these jobs would return, and if the damaged tax base would recover.247 Studies of the economic effects of 9/11 show the Manhattan office real-estate market and office employment were less affected than first feared, because of the financial services industry's need for face-to-face interaction.248249 North American air space was closed for several days after the attacks and air travel decreased upon its reopening, leading to a nearly 20% cutback in air travel capacity, and exacerbating financial problems in the struggling U.S. airline industry.250 The September 11 attacks also indirectly led to the U.S. wars in Afghanistan and Iraq,251 as well as additional homeland security spending, totaling at least $5 trillion.252 Cultural Further information: List of cultural references to the September 11 attacks and List of entertainment affected by the September 11 attacks The impact of 9/11 extends beyond geopolitics into society and culture in general. Immediate responses to 9/11 included greater focus on home life and time spent with family, higher church attendance, and increased expressions of patriotism such as the flying of flags.253 The radio industry responded by removing certain songs from playlists, and the attacks have subsequently been used as background, narrative or thematic elements in film, television, music and literature. Already-running television shows as well as programs developed after 9/11 have reflected post-9/11 cultural concerns.254 9/11 conspiracy theories have become social phenomena, despite negligible support for such views from expert scientists, engineers, and historians.255 9/11 has also had a major impact on the religious faith of many individuals; for some it strengthened, to find consolation to cope with the loss of loved ones and overcome their grief; others started to question their faith or lost it entirely, because they couldn't reconcile it with their view of religion.256257 The culture of America succeeding the attacks is noted for heightened security and an increased demand thereof, as well as paranoia and anxiety regarding future terrorist attacks that includes most of the nation. Psychologists have also confirmed that there has been an increased amount of national anxiety in commercial air travel.258 Government policies toward terrorism As a result of the attacks, many governments across the world passed legislation to combat terrorism.259 In Germany, where several of the 9/11 terrorists had resided and taken advantage of that country's liberal asylum policies, two major anti-terrorism packages were enacted. The first removed legal loopholes that permitted terrorists to live and raise money in Germany. The second addressed the effectiveness and communication of intelligence and law enforcement.260Canada passed the Canadian Anti-Terrorism Act, that nation's first anti-terrorism law.261 The United Kingdom passed the Anti-terrorism, Crime and Security Act 2001 and the Prevention of Terrorism Act 2005.262263 New Zealand enacted the Terrorism Suppression Act 2002.264 In the United States, the Department of Homeland Security was created to coordinate domestic anti-terrorism efforts. The USA Patriot Act gave the federal government greater powers, including the authority to detain foreign terror suspects for a week without charge, to monitor telephone communications, e-mail, and Internet use by terror suspects, and to prosecute suspected terrorists without time restrictions. The Federal Aviation Administration ordered that airplane cockpits be reinforced to prevent terrorists gaining control of planes, and assigned sky marshals to flights. Further, the Aviation and Transportation Security Act made the federal government, rather than airports, responsible for airport security. The law created a federal security force to inspect passengers and luggage, causing long delays and concern over passenger privacy.265 Investigations FBI Mohamed Atta, an Egyptian national, was the ringleader of the hijackers. Immediately after the attacks, the Federal Bureau of Investigation started PENTTBOM, the largest criminal inquiry in the history of the United States. At its height, more than half of the FBI's agents worked on the investigation and followed a half-million leads.266 The FBI concluded that there was "clear and irrefutable" evidence linking al-Qaeda and bin Laden to the attacks.267 The FBI was quickly able to identify the hijackers, including leader Mohamed Atta, when his luggage was discovered at Boston's Logan Airport. Atta had been forced to check two of his three bags due to space limitations on the 19-seat commuter flight he took to Boston.268 Due to a new policy instituted to prevent flight delays, the luggage failed to make it aboard American Airlines Flight 11 as planned. The luggage contained the hijackers' names, assignments and al-Qaeda connections. "It had all these Arab-language (sic) papers that amounted to the Rosetta stone of the investigation", said one FBI agent.269 Within hours of the attacks, the FBI released the names and in many cases the personal details of the suspected pilots and hijackers.270271 By midday, the U.S. National Security Agency and German intelligence agencies had intercepted communications pointing to Osama bin Laden.272273 On September 27, 2001, the FBI released photos of the 19 hijackers, along with information about possible nationalities and aliases.274 Fifteen of the men were from Saudi Arabia, two from the United Arab Emirates, one (Atta) from Egypt, and one from Lebanon.275 CIA The Inspector General of the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) conducted an internal review of the agency's pre-9/11 performance and was harshly critical of senior CIA officials for not doing everything possible to confront terrorism. He criticized their failure to stop two of the 9/11 hijackers, Nawaf al-Hazmi and Khalid al-Mihdhar, as they entered the United States and their failure to share information on the two men with the FBI.276 In May 2007, senators from both major U.S. political parties drafted legislation to make the review public. One of the backers, Senator Ron Wyden said, "The American people have a right to know what the Central Intelligence Agency was doing in those critical months before 9/11."277 Congressional inquiry Main article: Joint Inquiry into Intelligence Community Activities before and after the Terrorist Attacks of September 11, 2001 In February 2002 the Senate Select Committee on Intelligence and the House Permanent Select Committee on Intelligence formed a joint inquiry into the performance of the U.S. Intelligence Community.278 Their 832 page report released in December 2002279 detailed failings of the FBI and CIA to use available information, including about terrorists the CIA knew were in the United States, in order to disrupt the plots.280 The joint inquiry developed its information about possible involvement of Saudi Arabian government officials from non-classified sources.281 Nevertheless, the Bush administration demanded 28 related pages remain classified.280 In December 2002 the inquiry's chair Bob Graham (D-FL) revealed in an interview that there was "evidence that there were foreign governments involved in facilitating the activities of at least some of the terrorists in the United States."282 September 11th victim families were frustrated by the unanswered questions and redacted material from the Congressional inquiry and demanded an independent commission.280 September 11th victim families,283members of congress284285 and the Saudi Arabian government are still seeking release of the documents.286287 9/11 Commission Main articles: 9/11 Commission, 9/11 Commission Report and Criticism of the 9/11 Commission The National Commission on Terrorist Attacks Upon the United States (9/11 Commission), chaired by Thomas Kean and Lee H. Hamilton, was formed in late 2002 to prepare a thorough account of the circumstances surrounding the attacks, including preparedness for and the immediate response to the attacks.288 On July 22, 2004, the Commission issued the 9/11 Commission Report. The report detailed the events of 9/11, found the attacks were carried out by members of al-Qaeda, and examined how security and intelligence agencies were inadequately coordinated to prevent the attacks. Formed from an independent bipartisan group of mostly former Senators, Representatives, and Governors, the commissioners explained, "We believe the 9/11 attacks revealed four kinds of failures: in imagination, policy, capabilities, and management".289 The Commission made numerous recommendations on how to prevent future attacks, and in 2011 was dismayed that several of its recommendations had yet to be implemented.290 Collapse of the World Trade Center Main articles: Collapse of the World Trade Center and 7 World Trade Center § 9/11 and collapse The exterior support columns from the lower level of the south tower remained standing after the building collapsed. The U.S. National Institute of Standards and Technology (NIST) investigated the collapses of the Twin Towers and 7 WTC. The investigations examined why the buildings collapsed and what fire protection measures were in place, and evaluated how fire protection systems might be improved in future construction.291 The investigation into the collapse of 1 WTC and 2 WTC was concluded in October 2005 and that of 7 WTC was completed in August 2008.292 NIST found that the fireproofing on the Twin Towers' steel infrastructures was blown off by the initial impact of the planes and that, had this not occurred, the towers likely would have remained standing.293 A 2007 study of the north tower's collapse published by researchers of Purdue University determined that, since the plane's impact had stripped off much of the structure's thermal insulation, the heat from a typical office fire would have softened and weakened the exposed girders and columns enough to initiate the collapse regardless of the number of columns cut or damaged by the impact.294295 The director of the original investigation stated that, "the towers really did amazingly well. The terrorist aircraft didn’t bring the buildings down; it was the fire which followed. It was proven that you could take out two thirds of the columns in a tower and the building would still stand."296 The fires weakened the trusses supporting the floors, making the floors sag. The sagging floors pulled on the exterior steel columns causing the exterior columns to bow inward. With the damage to the core columns, the buckling exterior columns could no longer support the buildings, causing them to collapse. Additionally, the report found the towers' stairwells were not adequately reinforced to provide adequate emergency escape for people above the impact zones.297 NIST concluded that uncontrolled fires in 7 WTC caused floor beams and girders to heat and subsequently "caused a critical support column to fail, initiating a fire-induced progressive collapse that brought the building down".292 Reconstruction Rebuilt One World Trade Center nearing completion in July 2013 The Tribute in Light on September 11, 2011, on the tenth anniversary of the attacks, seen from New Jersey. The building lit up in red, white, and blue is the new One World Trade Center under construction. Further information: World Trade Center site, World Trade Center § Rebuilding and Construction of One World Trade Center On the day of the attacks, New York City mayor Rudy Giuliani proclaimed, "We will rebuild. We're going to come out of this stronger than before, politically stronger, economically stronger. The skyline will be made whole again."298 The damaged section of the Pentagon was rebuilt and occupied within a year of the attacks.299 The temporary World Trade Center PATH station opened in late 2003 and construction of the new 7 World Trade Center was completed in 2006. Work on rebuilding the main World Trade Center site was delayed until late 2006 when leaseholder Larry Silverstein and the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey agreed on financing.300 One World Trade Center is currently under construction at the site and on May 20, 2013, One World Trade Center became the tallest building in the Western Hemisphere at 1,776 ft (541 m) with the installation of the spire that rests atop the building.301 On the World Trade Center site, three more office towers are expected to be built one block east of where the original towers stood. Construction has begun on all three of these towers; they are expected to be completed after One World Trade Center.302 Memorials Main article: Memorials and services for the September 11 attacks In the days immediately following the attacks, many memorials and vigils were held around the world. In addition, people posted photographs of the dead and missing all around Ground Zero. A witness described being unable to "get away from faces of innocent victims who were killed. Their pictures are everywhere, on phone booths, street lights, walls of subway stations. Everything reminded me of a huge funeral, people quiet and sad, but also very nice. Before, New York gave me a cold feeling; now people were reaching out to help each other.”303 One of the first memorials was the Tribute in Light, an installation of 88 searchlights at the footprints of the World Trade Center towers.304 In New York, the World Trade Center Site Memorial Competition was held to design an appropriate memorial on the site.305 The winning design, Reflecting Absence, was selected in August 2006, and consists of a pair of reflecting pools in the footprints of the towers, surrounded by a list of the victims' names in an underground memorial space.306 Plans for a museum on the site have been put on hold, following the abandonment of the International Freedom Center in reaction to complaints from the families of many victims.307 The Pentagon Memorial was completed and opened to the public on the seventh anniversary of the attacks in 2008.308309 It consists of a landscaped park with 184 benches facing the Pentagon.310 When the Pentagon was repaired in 2001–2002, a private chapel and indoor memorial were included, located at the spot where Flight 77 crashed into the building.311 In Shanksville, a permanent Flight 93 National Memorial is planned to include a sculpted grove of trees forming a circle around the crash site, bisected by the plane's path, while wind chimes will bear the names of the victims.312 A temporary memorial is located 500 yards (457 m) from the crash site.313 New York City firefighters donated a cross made of steel from the World Trade Center and mounted on top of a platform shaped like the Pentagon.314 It was installed outside the firehouse on August 25, 2008.315 Many other permanent memorials are elsewhere. Scholarships and charities have been established by the victims' families, and by many other organizations and private figures.316 On every anniversary, in New York City, the names of the victims who died there are read out against a background of somber music. The President of the United States attends a memorial service at the Pentagon,317 and asks Americans to observe Patriot Day with a moment of silence. Smaller services are held in Shanksville, Pennsylvania, which are usually attended by the President's spouse. See also * Federal Express Flight 705 – 1994 cockpit attack * Southwest Airlines Flight 1763 – August 2000 cockpit attack * Bojinka plot – plot by Ramzi Yousef and Khalid Shaikh Mohammed, foiled in 1995, to attack multiple airliners and crash a plane into the CIA headquarters |} Notes # Jump up^ 9/11 is pronounced "nine eleven". The slash is not part of the pronunciation. The name is frequently used in British English as well as in American English, although the dating conventions differ. References Citations # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' "Bin Laden claims responsibility for 9/11". CBC News. October 29, 2004. Retrieved 2011-09-01. # '''Jump up^ "How much did the September 11 terrorist attack cost America?". 2004. Institute for the Analysis of Global Security. Retrieved 2014-04-30. # Jump up^ Inside 9/11: Zero Hour, National Geographic Channel documentary, 2005. # Jump up^ "Deadliest Days in Law Enforcement History". National Law Enforcement Officers Memorial Fund. Retrieved 2014-04-09. # Jump up^ Congress. Congressional Record, Vol. 148, Pt. 7, May 23, 2002 to June 12, 2002. Government Printing Office. p. 9909. Retrieved 2014-04-09. # Jump up^ "1 World Trade Center (Freedom Tower)". Lower Manhattan Development Corporation. Retrieved 2013-09-11.[dead link] # Jump up^ Smith, Aaron. "One World Trade Center opens today". CNN Money. Retrieved4 November 2014. # Jump up^ "Al-Qaeda's origins and links". BBC News. July 20, 2004. Retrieved2011-09-03. # Jump up^ Gunaratna (2002), pp. 23–33. # Jump up^ "Bin Laden's fatwā (1996)". PBS. Archived from the original on 2001-10-31. Retrieved 2014-05-29. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' ''c d'' "Al Qaeda's Second Fatwa". PBS NewsHour. Public Broadcasting Service. Archived from the original on 2013-11-28. Retrieved 2014-05-29. # '''Jump up^ "Pakistan inquiry orders Bin Laden family to remain". BBC. July 6, 2011. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' "Full transcript of bin Ladin's speech". Al Jazeera. November 2, 2004. Archived from the original on 2007-04-10. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # '''Jump up^ "Pakistan to Demand Taliban Give Up Bin Laden as Iran Seals Afghan Border". Fox News Channel. September 16, 2001. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ "Bin Laden on tape: Attacks 'benefited Islam greatly'". CNN. December 14, 2001. Archived from the original on 2007-12-27. Retrieved 2013-11-24. # Jump up^ "Transcript: Bin Laden video excerpts". BBC News. December 27, 2001. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ Michael, Maggie (October 29, 2004). "Bin Laden, in statement to U.S. people, says he ordered Sept. 11 attacks". SignOnSanDiego.com. Associated Press. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ "Al-Jazeera: Bin Laden tape obtained in Pakistan". MSNBC. October 30, 2004. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ "Bin Laden 9/11 planning video aired". CBC News. September 7, 2006. Archived from the original on 2007-10-13. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ Clewley, Robin (September 27, 2001). "How Osama Cracked FBI's Top 10".Wired. Archived from the original on 2008-05-26. Retrieved 2014-05-29. # Jump up^ "USAMA BIN LADEN". FBI Ten Most Wanted Fugitive. Federal Bureau of Investigation. Retrieved 2011-09-10. # Jump up^ Baker, Peter; Cooper, Helene (May 1, 2011). "Bin Laden Is Dead, President Obama Says". New York Times. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ Cooper, Helene (May 1, 2011). "Obama Announces Killing of Osama bin Laden". New York Times. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ "'We left out nuclear targets, for now'". The Guardian (London). March 4, 2003. Archived from the original on 2008-03-02. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ Leonard, Tom; Spillius, Alex (October 10, 2008). "Alleged 9/11 mastermind wants to confess to plot". London: Telegraph. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' "September 11 suspect 'confesses'". Al Jazeera. March 15, 2007. Retrieved2011-09-03. # '''Jump up^ 9/11 Commission Report (2004), p. 147. # Jump up^ "White House power grabs". The Washington Times. August 26, 2009. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ Van Voris, Bob; Hurtado, Patricia (April 4, 2011). "Khalid Sheikh Mohammed Terror Indictment Unsealed, Dismissed". BusinessWeek. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ Shannon, Elaine; Weisskopf, Michael (March 24, 2003). "Khalid Sheikh Mohammed Names Names". TIME. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ Nichols, Michelle (May 8, 2008). "US judge orders CIA to turn over 'torture' memo-ACLU". Reuters. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ "Key 9/11 suspect 'admits guilt'". BBC News. March 15, 2007. Retrieved2012-04-10. # Jump up^ "Substitution for Testimony of Khalid Sheikh Mohammed" (PDF). United States District Court for the Eastern District of Virginia. United States Department of Justice. 2006. p. 24. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ "Spain jails 18 al-Qaeda operatives". The Age (Melbourne). September 27, 2005. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ Naughton, Philippe (June 1, 2006). "Spanish court quashes 9/11 conviction".The Times. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ Summers and Swan (2011), p. 489n. # Jump up^ Youssef, Maamoun (May 24, 2006). "Bin Laden: Moussaoui Not Linked to 9/11". Washington Post. Associated Press. # Jump up^ Summers and Swan (2011), p. 542n. # Jump up^ "The Hamburg connection". BBC News. August 19, 2005. # Jump up^ "Chapter of the 9/11 Commission Report detailing the history of the Hamburg Cell". 9/11 Commission. # Jump up^ Gunarathna, pp. 61–62. # Jump up^ bin Laden, Osama (November 24, 2002). "Full text: bin Laden's 'letter to America'". The Observer. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' #* Mearsheimer (2007), p. 67. #* Kushner (2003), p. 389. #* Murdico (2003), p. 64. #* Kelley (2006), p. 207. #* Ibrahim (2007), p. 276. #* Berner (2007), p. 80. # '''Jump up^ Plotz, David (2001) What Does Osama Bin Laden Want?, Slate # Jump up^ #* Plotz, David (2001) What Does Osama Bin Laden Want?, Slate #* Bergen (2001), p. 3. #* Yusufzai, Rahimullah (September 26, 2001). "Face to face with Osama". The Guardian (London). Archived from the original on 2008-01-19. Retrieved2011-09-03. #* "US pulls out of Saudi Arabia". BBC News. April 29, 2003. Retrieved2011-09-03. #* "Saga of Dr. Zawahri Sheds Light On the Roots of al Qaeda Terror". Wall Street Journal. July 2, 2002. Retrieved 2011-09-03. #* "Tenth Public Hearing, Testimony of Louis Freeh". 9/11 Commission. April 13, 2004. Retrieved 2011-09-03. #* "Jihad Against Jews and Crusaders: World Islamic Front Statement".Federation of American Scientists. February 23, 1998. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ #* "Full transcript of bin Ladin's speech". aljazeera. Retrieved 2012-04-10. #* bin Laden, Osama (November 24, 2002). "Full text: bin Laden's 'letter to America'". The Observer. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ "Full transcript of bin Laden's "Letter to America"". The Guardian. November 24, 2002. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ bin Laden, Osama. "Full transcript of bin Ladin's speech". Al Jazeera. Retrieved 2012-04-10. # Jump up^ Bergen (2001), p. 3. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' ''c "1998 Al Qaeda fatwā". Fas.org. February 23, 1998. Retrieved2011-09-03. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Yusufzai, Rahimullah (September 26, 2001). "Face to face with Osama".The Guardian (London). Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ Pape, Robert A. (2005). Dying to Win: The Strategic Logic of Suicide Terrorism. New York: Random House. ISBN 0-8129-7338-0. # Jump up^ See also the 1998 Al-Qaeda fatwā: "The ruling to kill the Americans and their allies – civilians and military – is an individual duty for every Muslim who can do it in any country in which it is possible to do it, in order to liberate the al-Aqsa Mosque and the holy mosque Mecca from their grip, and in order for their armies to move out of all the lands of Islam, defeated and unable to threaten any Muslim." Quoted from "Al Qaeda's Second Fatwa". PBS NewsHour. Public Broadcasting Service. Archived from the original on 2013-11-28. Retrieved 2014-05-29. # Jump up^ Summers and Swan (2011), pp. 211, 506n. # Jump up^ Lawrence (2005), p. 239. # Jump up^ online here) # Jump up^ In his taped broadcast from January 2010, Bin Laden said "Our attacks against you United States will continue as long as U.S. support for Israel continues. ... The message sent to you with the attempt by the hero Nigerian Umar Farouk Abdulmutallab is a confirmation of our previous message conveyed by the heroes of September 11". Quoted from "Bin Laden: Attacks on U.S. to go on as long as it supports Israel", in Haaretz.com # Jump up^ Rockmore, Tom (April 21, 2011). Before and After 9/11: A Philosophical Examination of Globalization, Terror. ISBN 978-1-4411-1892-9. Retrieved2011-09-11. # Jump up^ Bernard Lewis, 2004. In Bernard Lewis's 2004 book The Crisis of Islam: Holy War and Unholy Terror, he argues that animosity toward the West is best understood with the decline of the once powerful Ottoman empire, compounded by the import of western ideas — Arab socialism, Arab liberalism and Arab secularism. During the past three centuries, according to this interpretation, the Islamic world has lost its dominance and its leadership, and has fallen behind both the modern West and the rapidly modernizing Orient. The resulting, widening gap poses increasingly acute problems, both practical and emotional, for which the rulers, thinkers, and rebels of Islam have not yet found effective answers. # Jump up^ In an essay titled "The spirit of terrorism", Jean Baudrillard described 9/11 as the first global event that "questions the very process of globalization". Baudrillard."The spirit of terrorism". Retrieved 2011-06-26. # Jump up^ In an essay entitled "Somebody Else's Civil War", Michael Scott Doran argues the attacks are best understood as part of a religious conflict within the Muslim world and that Bin Laden's followers "consider themselves an island of true believers surrounded by a sea of iniquity". Hoping that U.S. retaliation would unite the faithful against the West, bin Laden sought to spark revolutions in Arab nations and elsewhere. Doran argues the Osama bin Laden videos attempt to provoke a visceral reaction in the Middle East and ensure that Muslim citizens would react as violently as possible to an increase in U.S. involvement in their region. ("Somebody Else's Civil War". Foreign Affairs. Retrieved 2009-12-05. Reprinted in Hoge, James F.; Rose, Gideon (2005). Understanding the War on Terror. New York: Norton. pp. 72–75. ISBN 978-0-87609-347-4.) # Jump up^ In The Osama bin Laden I Know, Peter Bergen argues the attacks were part of a plan to cause the United States to increase its military and cultural presence in the Middle East, thereby forcing Muslims to confront the idea of a non-Muslim government and to eventually establish conservative Islamic governments in the region.(Bergen (2006), p. 229.) # Jump up^ "Suspect 'reveals 9/11 planning'". BBC News. September 22, 2003. Retrieved2011-09-03. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d 9/11 Commission Report, Chapter 5, pp ?? # Jump up^ Lichtblau, Eric (March 20, 2003). "Bin Laden Chose 9/11 Targets, Al Qaeda Leader Says". New York Times. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ Wright (2006), p. 308. # Jump up^ Bergen (2006), p. 283. # Jump up^ Wright (2006), pp. 309–15. # Jump up^ McDermott (2005), pp. 191–92. # Jump up^ Bernstein, Richard (September 10, 2002). "On Path to the U.S. Skies, Plot Leader Met bin Laden". New York Times. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ Wright (2006), pp. 304–07. # Jump up^ Wright (2006), p. 302. # Jump up^ "9/11 commission staff statement No. 16". 9/11 Commission. June 16, 2004. Retrieved 2012-09-11. # Jump up^ "Staff Monograph on 9/11 and Terrorist Travel" (PDF). 9/11 Commission. 2004. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ Irujo, Jose María (March 21, 2004). "Atta recibió en Tarragona joyas para que los miembros del 'comando' del 11-S se hiciesen pasar por ricos saudíes" (in Spanish). elpais.com. Retrieved 2012-04-10. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' 9/11 Commission Report, pp. 4–14. # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' "The Attack Looms". 9/11 Commission Report. National Commission on Terrorist Attacks Upon the United States. 2004. Retrieved 2011-09-01. # '''Jump up^ See, for example, news coverage by CNN: "Breaking News Videos from CNN.com". CNN. # Jump up^ Jones, Jonathan. "The 9/11 attack seen from space – an image of impotence".The Guardian. Archived from the original on 12 March 2014. # Jump up^ "Flight Path Study – American Airlines Flight 11" (PDF). National Transportation Safety Board. February 19, 2002. # Jump up^ "Flight Path Study – United Airlines Flight 175" (PDF). National Transportation Safety Board. February 19, 2002. # Jump up^ "Flight Path Study – American Airlines Flight 77" (PDF). National Transportation Safety Board. February 19, 2002. # Jump up^ Snyder, David (April 19, 2002). "Families Hear Flight 93's Final Moments". The Washington Post. Retrieved 2013-11-12. # Jump up^ "Text of Flight 93 Recording". Fox News. April 12, 2006. Retrieved 2013-11-11. # Jump up^ "The Flight 93 Story". National Park Service. Retrieved 2011-09-21. # Jump up^ McKinnon, Jim (September 16, 2001). "The phone line from Flight 93 was still open when a GTE operator heard Todd Beamer say: 'Are you guys ready? Let's roll'". Pittsburgh Post-Gazette. Retrieved 2011-04-10. # Jump up^ "Relatives wait for news as rescuers dig". CNN. September 13, 2001. Retrieved2013-11-11. # Jump up^ Summers and Swan (2011), pp. 58, 463n, 476n. # Jump up^ Wilgoren, Jodi and Edward Wong (September 13, 2001). "On Doomed Flight, Passengers Vowed To Perish Fighting". The New York Times. Retrieved2011-09-01. # Jump up^ Serrano, Richard A. (April 11, 2006). "Moussaoui Jury Hears the Panic From 9/11". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2011-09-01. # Jump up^ Goo, Sara Kehaulani; Eggen, Dan (January 28, 2004). "Hijackers used Mace, knives to take over airplanes". San Francisco Chronicle. Retrieved 2013-11-12. # Jump up^ Ahlers, Mike M. (January 27, 2004). "9/11 panel: Hijackers may have had utility knives". CBS News. Retrieved 2011-09-01. # Jump up^ "Encore Presentation: Barbara Olson Remembered". Larry King Live (CNN). January 6, 2002. Retrieved 2011-09-01. # Jump up^ "National Commission Upon Terrorist Attacks in the United States". National Commission Upon Terrorist Attacks in the United States. January 27, 2004. Retrieved 2008-01-24. # Jump up^ Summers and Swan (2011), p. 343. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' ''c Miller, Bill (May 1, 2002). "Skyscraper Protection Might Not Be Feasible, Federal Engineers Say". Orlando Sentinel. Retrieved 2013-11-24. # Jump up^ World Trade Center Building Performance Study, Ch. 5 WTC 7 – section 5.5.4 # Jump up^ Final Report on the Collapse of World Trade Center Building 7, p. xxxvii. # Jump up^ "Flight 77, Video 2". Judicial Watch. Retrieved 2012-04-04. # Jump up^ "Profiles of 9/11 – About 9/11". The Biography Channel. A&E Television Networks. Archived from the original on 2011-07-22. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # Jump up^ Miller, Mark (August 26, 2002). "Three hours that shook America: A chronology of chaos". Broadcasting & Cable. Reed Business Information. Retrieved2011-09-02. # Jump up^ Adams, Marilyn; Levin, Alan and Morrison, Blake (August 13, 2002). "Part II: No one was sure if hijackers were on board". USA Today. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # Jump up^ Fouda and Fielding (2004), pp. 158–9. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Summers and Swan (2011), p. 323. # Jump up^ "Al-Qaeda 'plotted nuclear attacks'". BBC News. September 8, 2002. Retrieved2011-09-02. # Jump up^ "Winnipegger heads to NY for 9/11 memorial". CBC News. Sep 9, 2011. Retrieved 2013-11-13. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b "Accused 9/11 plotter Khalid Sheikh Mohammed faces New York trial". CNN. November 13, 2009. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # Jump up^ "First video of Pentagon 9/11 attack released". CNN. May 16, 2006. Archivedfrom the original on 2006-09-24. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # Jump up^ Stone, Andrea (August 20, 2002). "Military's aid and comfort ease 9/11 survivors' burden". USA Today. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' Sunder (2005), p. 48. # '''Jump up^ National Commission on Terrorist Attacks (July 22, 2004). The 9/11 Commission Report (first edition). W. W. Norton & Company. p. 294. ISBN 0-393-32671-3. Retrieved 2014-01-24. # Jump up^ Sunder (2005), p. 46. # Jump up^ Cauchon, Dennis; Moore, Martha (September 2, 2002). "Desperation forced a horrific decision". USATODAY. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # Jump up^ "Poor Info Hindered 9/11 Rescue". CBS News. May 18, 2004. Retrieved2011-09-02. # Jump up^ Grady, Denise; Revkin, Andrew C. (September 10, 2002). "Threats and responses: rescuer's health; Lung Ailments May Force 500 Firefighters Off Job".The New York Times. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # Jump up^ "Post-9/11 report recommends police, fire response changes". USA Today. Associated Press. August 19, 2002. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # Jump up^ "Police back on day-to-day beat after 9/11 nightmare". CNN. July 21, 2002. Retrieved 2013-11-12. # Jump up^ Joshi, Pradnya (September 8, 2005). "Port Authority workers to be honored".Newsday. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # Jump up^ "2001 Notices of Line of Duty Death". National EMS Memorial Service. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # Jump up^ "Cantor rebuilds after 9/11 losses". BBC. September 4, 2006. Retrieved2011-09-02. # Jump up^ "Marsh & McLennan Companies 9/11 Memorial". Retrieved 2011-09-07. # Jump up^ "Milestones of Marsh & McLennan Companies". Retrieved 2011-09-07. # Jump up^ Siegel, Aaron (September 11, 2007). "Industry honors fallen on 9/11 anniversary". InvestmentNews. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # Jump up^ Averill (2005), chapter "Occupant Behavior, Egress, and Emergency Communications", pp ?? # Jump up^ Dwyer and Flynn (2005), p. 266. # Jump up^ Dwyer, Jim; et al. (May 26, 2002). "Last Words at the Trade Center; Fighting to Live as the Towers Die". New York Times. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # Jump up^ Beveridge, Andrew. "9/11/01-02: A Demographic Portrait of the Victims In 10048". Gotham Gazette. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # Jump up^ U.S. Department of State. "A list of the countries whose citizens died as a result of the attacks on September 11, 2001". U.S. Department of State, Office of International Information Programs. # Jump up^ DePalma, Anthony (May 24, 2007). "For the First Time, New York Links a Death to 9/11 Dust". The New York Times. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # Jump up^ Foderaro, Lisa W. (September 2009). "9/11's Litany of Loss, Joined by Another Name". New York Times. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # Jump up^ "Alleged 9/11 Plotters Face Trial Blocks From WTC Site". WIBW. November 13, 2009. Archived from the original on 2012-03-25. Retrieved 2013-11-24. # Jump up^ "American Airlines Flight 11". CNN. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # Jump up^ "United Airlines Flight 175". CNN. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # Jump up^ "Pentagon". CNN. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # Jump up^ "American Airlines Flight 77". CNN. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # Jump up^ Roddy, Dennis B. (October 2001). "Flight 93: Forty lives, one destiny". Pittsburgh Post-Gazette. Archived from the original on 2006-11-30. Retrieved2011-09-02. # Jump up^ "Source: Hijacking suspects linked to Afghanistan". CNN. September 30, 2001. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # Jump up^ "Ground Zero Forensic Work Ends". CBS News. February 23, 2005. Retrieved2011-09-02. # Jump up^ Andrade, Beaulieu (August 25, 2011). "Scientists still struggle to identify 9/11 remains". Agence France Presse – English. Retrieved 2011-09-05.[dead link] # Jump up^ Lemre, Jonathan (August 24, 2011). "Remains of WTC worker Ernest James, 40, ID'd ten years after 9/11". New York Daily News. Retrieved 2012-04-10. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' Cuza, Bobby (June 11, 2011). "9/11 A Decade Later: DNA Matching Efforts To Continue At WTC Site". NY1. Retrieved 2011-09-21. # '''Jump up^ "World Trade Center victim identified Newsday September 16, 2013".Newsday. Retrieved October 4, 2014. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' "World Trade Center Building Performance Study". FEMA. May 2002.Archived from the original on 2010-09-18. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' Summers and Swan (2011), p. 75. # '''Jump up^ Chaban, Matt (February 9, 2011). "130 Liberty Finally Gone from Ground Zero". The New York Observer. Retrieved 2012-04-10. # Jump up^ World Trade Center Building Performance Study – Bankers Trust Building, pp ?? # Jump up^ "The Deutsche Bank Building at 130 Liberty Street". Lower Manhattan Construction Command Center. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # Jump up^ "Lower Manhattan – Fiterman Hall". LowerManhattan.info. July 1, 2007.Archived from the original on 2010-05-22. Retrieved 2011-09-03.[dead link] # Jump up^ "Verizon Building Restoration". New York Construction (McGraw Hill).Archived from the original on 2010-05-22. Retrieved 2011-09-02. # Jump up^ World Trade Center Building Performance Study – Peripheral Buildings, pp. ?? # Jump up^ Bloomfield, Larry (October 1, 2001). "New York broadcasters rebuild". Broadcast Engineering. Archived from the original on 2008-06-04. Retrieved2011-09-03. # Jump up^ The Pentagon Building Performance Report, pp. ?? # Jump up^ Flight Path Study – American Airlines Flight 77, pp. ?? # Jump up^ American Airlines Flight 77 FDR Report, pp. ?? # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' Goldberg (2007), p. 17. # '''Jump up^ Maclean, John N (June 1, 2008). "America Under Attack: A chronicle of chaos and heroism at the Pentagon". The Washington Post. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' McKinsey Report, "Emergency Medical Service response", pp. ?? # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' McKinsey Report, "Executive Summary", pp. ?? # '''Jump up^ McKinsey Report, Exhibit 7, "Fire Apparatus Deployment on September 11" # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' Alavosius and Rodriquez (2005), pp. 666–680. # '''Jump up^ McKinsey Report, "NYPD", pp. ?? # Jump up^ "Ceremony closes 'Ground Zero' cleanup". CNN. May 30, 2002. Archived fromthe original on 2008-12-01. Retrieved 2013-11-24. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' ''c d'' "We Have Some Planes" (PDF). The 911 Commission Report. 911 Commission. pp. 20–42. Retrieved 2011-09-09. # '''Jump up^ "Cheney: Order To Shoot Down Hijacked 9/11 Planes 'Necessary'". Fox News. September 4, 2011. Retrieved 2011-09-09. # Jump up^ Schrader, Esther (June 18, 2004). "Cheney Gave Order to Shoot Down Jets".Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2011-09-09. # Jump up^ Greer, Gordon (2005). What Price Security?. iUniverse, Inc. p. 73. ISBN 0-595-35792-X. # Jump up^ Hendrix, Steve (September 8, 2011). "F-16 pilot was ready to give her life on Sept. 11". The Washington Post. Retrieved 2011-09-09. # Jump up^ FDC (April 13, 2007). "NOTAMs/Flight Restrictions in Effect on 9/13/01"(PDF). Federal Bureau of Investigation (hosted at JudicialWatch). p. 15ff. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' "Wartime". National Commission on Terrorists Attacks upon the United States. U.S. Congress. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # '''Jump up^ "Actions taken following September 11 terrorist attacks" (Press release).Transport Canada. December 11, 2001. Archived from the original on 2002-04-15. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ Stein, Howard F. (2003). "Days of Awe: September 11, 2001 and its Cultural Psychodynamics". Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture and Society(Columbus, OH: Ohio State University Press) 8''' (2): 187–199.doi:10.1353/psy.2003.0047. # '''Jump up^ "Asthma Rates Up Among Ground Zero Workers". CBS News. Associated Press. Sep 10, 2009. Retrieved 2013-09-11. # Jump up^ Glynn, Simone A.; Busch, MP; Schreiber, GB; Murphy, EL; Wright, DJ; Tu, Y; Kleinman, SH; Nhlbi Reds Study, Group (2003). "Effect of a National Disaster on Blood Supply and Safety: The September 11 Experience". Journal of the American Medical Association 289 (17): 2246–2253.doi:10.1001/jama.289.17.2246. PMID 12734136. # Jump up^ "Red Cross Woes". PBS. December 19, 2001. Retrieved 2011-09-03. # Jump up^ Coates, S.; Schechter, D. (2004). "Preschoolers' traumatic stress post-9/11: Relational and developmental perspectives". Psychiatric Clinics of North America 27(3): 473–489. doi:10.1016/j.psc.2004.03.006. PMID 15325488. # Jump up^ Schechter DS, Coates SW, First E (2002). Observations of acute reactions of young children and their families to the World Trade Center attacks. Journal of ZERO-TO-THREE: National Center for Infants, Toddlers, and Families, 22(3), 9–13. # Jump up^ Coates SW, Rosenthal J, Schechter DS—Eds. (2003). September 11: Trauma and Human Bonds. New York: Taylor and Francis, Inc. # Jump up^ Klein, T. P.; Devoe, E. R.; Miranda-Julian, C.; Linas, K. (2009). "Young children's responses to September 11th: The New York City experience". Infant Mental Health Journal 30: 1. doi:10.1002/imhj.20200. # Jump up^ "Presidential Approval Ratings – George W. Bush". Gallup. Retrieved2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Pooley, Eric (December 31, 2001). "Mayor of the World". Person of the Year 2001 (Time Magazine). Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Barrett, Devlin (December 23, 2003). "9/11 Fund Deadline Passes". CBS News. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "'Shadow Government' News To Congress". CBS News. March 2, 2002. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "The USA PATRIOT Act: Preserving Life and Liberty". United States Department of Justice. Archived from the original on 2010-01-02. Retrieved2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "Uncle Sam Asks: "What The Hell Is Going On Here?" in New ACLU Print and Radio Advertisements" (Press release). American Civil Liberties Union. September 3, 2003. Retrieved 2012-04-10. # Jump up^ Eggen, Dan (September 30, 2004). "Key Part of Patriot Act Ruled Unconstitutional". Washington Post. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "Federal judge rules 2 Patriot Act provisions unconstitutional". CNN. September 26, 2007. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ VandeHei, Jim; Eggen, Dan (January 5, 2006). "Cheney Cites Justifications For Domestic Eavesdropping". Washington Post. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Savage, Charlie, and Laura Poitras, "How a Court Secretly Evolved, Extending U.S. Spies’ Reach", New York Times, 11 March 2014. Retrieved March 13, 2014. # Jump up^ "New York City Commission on Human Rights". Nyc.gov. Archived from the original on 2004-02-03. Retrieved 2014-05-29. # Jump up^ "Post-9/11, US policies created atmosphere of fear for South Asians". The Indian Express. August 25, 2011. Retrieved 2011-10-23. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' "Hate crime reports up in wake of terrorist attacks". CNN. September 17, 2001. Archived from the original on 2005-11-27. Retrieved 2014-05-29. # '''Jump up^ "Many minority groups were victims of hate crimes after 9-11". Ball State University. October 9, 2003. Archived from the original on 2008-12-11. Retrieved2014-05-29. # Jump up^ "American Backlash: Terrorist Bring War Home in More Ways Than One"(PDF). SAALT. 2003. Archived from the original on 2010-12-03. Retrieved2014-05-29. # Jump up^ Thayil, Jeet (October 12, 2001). "645 racial incidents reported in week after September 11". India Abroad. # Jump up^ American Muslim Leaders. "Muslim Americans Condemn Attack". ISNA. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Beaulieu, Dan (September 12, 2001). "Muslim groups around world condemn the killing of innocents". Agence France Presse – English. # Jump up^ Davis, Joyce M. (September 13, 2001). "Muslims condemn attacks, insist Islam not violent against innocents". Knight Ridder Washington Bureau. # Jump up^ Witham, Larry (September 12, 2001). "Muslim groups decry attacks; No cause justifies the 'immoral' act, U.S. councils say". The Washington Times. # Jump up^ Hertzberg, Hendrik (September 11, 2006). "Lost love". The New Yorker.Archived from the original on 2010-08-30. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "Attacks draw mixed response in Mideast". CNN. September 12, 2001.Archived from the original on 2007-08-13. Retrieved 2014-05-29. # Jump up^ Summers, Anthony; Swan, Robbyn (2011). The Eleventh Day: The Full Story of 9/11 and Osama bin Laden. New York: Ballantine Books. p. 403. ISBN 978-1-4000-6659-9. # Jump up^ "The Kingdom and the Towers". Vanity Fair. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "UK | Muslim community targets racial tension". BBC News. September 19, 2001. Retrieved 2012-04-11. # Jump up^ "Security Council Condemns, 'In Strongest Terms', Terrorist Attacks on the United States". United Nations. September 12, 2001. Retrieved 2006-09-11. # Jump up^ Hamilton, Stuart (August 24, 2002). "September 11, the Internet, and the effects on information provision in Libraries" (PDF). 68th IFLA Council and Conference. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "G8 counter-terrorism cooperation since September 11 backgrounder". Site Internet du Sommet du G8 d'Evian. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Walsh, Courtney C (March 7, 2002). "Italian police explore Al Qaeda links in cyanide plot". The Christian Science Monitor. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "SE Asia unites to smash militant cells". CNN. May 8, 2002. Retrieved2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "Blair's statement in full". BBC. 11 September 2001. # Jump up^ Address to a Joint Session of Congress and the American People 20 September 2001 # Jump up^ "Tony Blair's allegiance to George Bush laid bare". Evening Standard. 27 October 2007. # Jump up^ "U.S. President Bush's speech to United Nations". CNN. November 10, 2001. Archived from the original on 2006-06-15. Retrieved 2014-05-29. # Jump up^ "Musharraf 'bullied' into supporting US war on terror". Zee News. December 11, 2009. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Khan, Aamer Ahmed (May 4, 2005). "Pakistan and the 'key al-Qaeda' man". BBC. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "Euro MPs urge Guantanamo closure". BBC News. June 13, 2006. Retrieved2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Mendez, Juan E. (March 13, 2002). "Detainees in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba; Request for Precautionary Measures, Inter-Am. C.H.R". University of Minnesota. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "USA: Release or fair trials for all remaining Guantánamo detainees". Amnesty International. May 2, 2008. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Written, produced and directed by Michael Kirk, produced and reported by Jim Gilmore (March 24, 2008–March 25, 2008). "Bush's War". FRONTLINE. Event occurs at 8:40. PBS. WGBH. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Roberts, Joel (September 4, 2002). "Plans For Iraq Attack Began On 9/11". CBS News. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Borger, Julian (February 24, 2006). "Blogger bares Rumsfeld's post 9/11 orders". The Guardian (London). Retrieved 2009-10-07. # Jump up^ "Statement by the North Atlantic Council". NATO. September 15, 2001. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "ABC Conversations with Richard Fidler John Howard Interview Transcript". ABC.net. September 2011. # Jump up^ Kuppuswamy, C.S. (November 2, 2005). "Terrorism in Indonesia : Role of the Religious Organisation". South Asia Analysis Group. Archived from the originalon 2007-06-11. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Banlaoi, Rommel (2006). "Radical Muslim Terrorism in the Philippines". In Tan, Andrew. Handbook on Terrorism and Insurgency in Southeast Asia. London: Edward Elgar Publishing. # Jump up^ Gates, Anita (September 11, 2006). "Buildings Rise from Rubble while Health Crumbles". The New York Times. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "What was Found in the Dust". New York Times. September 5, 2006. Retrieved2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "New York: 9/11 toxins caused death". CNN. May 24, 2007. Archived from the original on 2007-06-18. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ DePalma, Anthony (May 13, 2006). "Tracing Lung Ailments That Rose With 9/11 Dust". The New York Times. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Heilprin, John (June 23, 2003). "White House edited EPA's 9/11 reports". Seattle Post-Intelligencer. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "Updated Ground Zero Report Examines Failure of Government to Protect Citizens". Sierra Club. 2006. Archived from the original on 2010-06-11. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Smith, Stephen (April 28, 2008). "9/11 "Wall Of Heroes" To Include Sick Cops". CBS News. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Shukman, David (September 1, 2011). "Toxic dust legacy of 9/11 plagues thousands of people". BBC News. Retrieved 2011-09-11. # Jump up^ "CCCEH Study of the Effects of 9/11 on Pregnant Women and Newborns"(PDF). World Trade Center Pregnancy Study. Columbia University. 2006. Retrieved2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Grady, Denise (April 7, 2010). "Lung Function of 9/11 Rescuers Fell, Study Finds". New York Times. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ DePalma, Anthony (October 18, 2006). "Many Ground Zero Workers Gain Chance at Lawsuits". The New York Times. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Neumeister, Larry (February 2, 2006). "Judge Slams Ex-EPA Chief Over Sept. 11". San Francisco Chronicle. Associated Press. Archived from the original on 2008-05-24. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Smith, Ben (September 18, 2006). "Rudy's black cloud. WTC health risks may hurt Prez bid". Daily News (New York). Retrieved 2014-05-29. # Jump up^ "Bloomberg urges passage of 9/11 health bill". CNN. December 20, 2010. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' "World Trade Center Health Program FAQ". Centers for Disease Control and Prevention. Retrieved 2012-07-02. # '''Jump up^ "9/11 dust cloud may have caused widespread pregnancy issues". HindustanTimes. Retrieved 2014-08-22. # Jump up^ Makinen, Gail (September 27, 2002). "The Economic Effects of 9/11: A Retrospective Assessment" (PDF). Congressional Research Service. Library of Congress. p. 17. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Barnhart, Bill (September 17, 2001). "Markets reopen, plunge". Chicago Tribune. Retrieved 2012-04-11. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' Bob, Fernandez (September 22, 2001). "U.S. Markets Decline Again". KRTBN Knight Ridder Tribune Business News (The Philadelphia Inquirer). # '''Jump up^ Dolfman, Michael L.; Wasser, Solidelle F. (2004). "9/11 and the New York City Economy". Monthly Labor Review 127. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' Makinen, Gail (September 27, 2002). "The Economic Effects of 9/11: A Retrospective Assessment" (PDF). Congressional Research Service. Library of Congress. p. 5. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # '''Jump up^ Hensell, Lesley (December 14, 2001). "Tough Times Loom For Manhattan Commercial Market". Realty Times. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Parrott, James (March 8, 2002). "The Employment Impact of the September 11 World Trade Center Attacks: Updated Estimates based on the Benchmarked Employment Data" (PDF). The Fiscal Policy Institute. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Fuerst, Franz (September 7, 2005). "Exogenous Shocks and Real Estate Rental Markets: An Event Study of the 9/11 Attacks and their Impact on the New York Office Market". Russell Sage Foundation. SSRN 800006. # Jump up^ Russell, James S. (November 7, 2004). "Do skyscrapers still make sense? Revived downtowns and new business models spur tall-building innovation". Architectural Record. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Bhadra, Dipasis; Texter, Pamela (2004). "Airline Networks: An Econometric Framework to Analyze Domestic U.S. Air Travel". United States Department of Transportation. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Heath, Thomas (May 3, 2011). "Bin Laden’s war against the U.S. economy".The Washington Post. # Jump up^ Khimm, Suzy (May 3, 2011). "Osama bin Laden didn’t win, but he was ‘enormously successful’". The Washington Post. # Jump up^ Bernardo J. Carducci (February 20, 2009). The Psychology of Personality: Viewpoints, Research, and Applications. Wiley-Blackwell. pp. 200–. ISBN 978-1-4051-3635-8. Retrieved 2012-01-16. # Jump up^ Quay, Sara; Damico, Amy (September 14, 2010). September 11 in Popular Culture: A Guide. Greenwood Publishing Group. ISBN 978-0-313-35505-9. # Jump up^ Norman, Joshua (September 11, 2011). "9/11 conspiracy theories won't stop".CBS News (CBS Corporation). # Jump up^ Huffington Post (August 29, 2011). "After 9/11, Some Run Toward Faith, Some Run The Other Way". Retrieved 2013-04-06. # Jump up^ PBS Frontline. "Faith and Doubt at Ground Zero – The Question of God". Retrieved 2013-04-06. # Jump up^ Brad Schmidt, Ph.d. "Anxiety After 9/11". Retrieved 2013-10-11. # Jump up^ Scobell, Andrew (2004). "Terrorism in the Asia-Pacific: Threat and Response".The Journal of Asian Studies 63 (4): 1078–9. doi:10.1017/S0021911804002463. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Miko, Francis; Froehlich, Christian (December 27, 2004). "Germany's Role in Fighting Terrorism: Implications for U.S. Policy". Federation of American Scientists. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "Anti-terrorism Act". CBC News. February 27, 2007. Retrieved 2013-11-12. # Jump up^ "Q and A: Anti-terrorism legislation". BBC News. October 17, 2003. Retrieved2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Coates, Sam (November 10, 2005). "After all the fuss dies down, what really happened". The Times. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "Terrorism Suppression Act 2002". New Zealand Government. Retrieved2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Beck, Roger (2004). "20". Modern World History. Holt McDougal. pp. 657–8.ISBN 978-0-618-69012-1. # Jump up^ "9/11 Investigation (PENTTBOM)". Federal Bureau of Investigation. Retrieved2012-04-11. # Jump up^ "Testimony of Dale L. Watson, Executive Assistant Director, Counterterrorism/Counterintelligence Division, FBI Before the Senate Select Committee on Intelligence". Federal Bureau of Investigation. February 6, 2002. Archived from the original on 2008-05-24. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Sperry, Paul. "Airline denied Atta Paradise Wedding Suit". World News Daily. Retrieved 2013-05-05. # Jump up^ "Unraveling 9–11 Was in the Bags". Newsday. February 6, 2009. Retrieved2012-04-11. # Jump up^ Clarke, Richard A. (2004). Against All Enemies: Inside America's War on Terrorism. New York: Simon & Schuster. pp. 13–14. ISBN 978-0-7432-6823-3. # Jump up^ "FBI Announces List of 19 Hijackers". Federal Bureau of Investigation. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "Piece by piece, the jigsaw of terror revealed". The Independent. September 30, 2001. Archived from the original on 2009-10-15. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Tagliabue, John; Bonner, Raymond (September 29, 2001). "A Nation challenged: German Intelligence; German Data Led U.S. to Search For More Suicide Hijacker Teams". The New York Times. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "The FBI Releases 19 Photographs of Individuals Believed to be the Hijackers of the Four Airliners that Crashed on September 11, 2001". Federal Bureau of Investigation. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Johnston, David (September 9, 2003). "TWO YEARS LATER: 9/11 TACTICS; Official Says Qaeda Recruited Saudi Hijackers to Strain Ties". New York Times. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "Deep Background". American Conservative. April 1, 2005. Retrieved2012-04-11. # Jump up^ Shrader, Katherine (May 17, 2007). "Senators Want CIA to Release 9/11 Report". San Francisco Chronicle. Associated Press. Archived from the originalon 2007-10-17. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Press Release of Intelligence Committee, Senate and House Intelligence Committees Announce Joint Inquiry into the September 11th Terrorist Attacks, February 14, 2002. # Jump up^ "Congressional Reports: Joint Inquiry into Intelligence Community Activities before and after the Terrorist Attacks of September 11, 2001". Retrieved10 August 2010. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' ''c Athan G. Theoharis, editor, The Central Intelligence Agency: Security Under Scrutiny, Greenwood Publishing Group, p. 222-224, 2006, ISBN 0313332827 # Jump up^ Ali Watkins, Senate intelligence panel could seek to declassify documents; it just doesn’t, McClatchy Washington Bureau, August 12, 2013. # Jump up^ Improving Intelligence, PBS interview with Sen. Bob Graham, December 11, 2002. # Jump up^ Chris Mondics, Struggling to detail alleged Saudi role in 9/11 attacks,Philadelphia Inquirer, March 31, 2014. # Jump up^ Paul Sperry, Inside the Saudi 9/11 coverup, New York Post, December 15, 2013. # Jump up^ April 10, 2014 Letter to Barak Obama, signed by Representatives Walter B. Jones, Jr. and Stephen Lynch. # Jump up^ Jake Tapper, Why hasn't Obama kept promise to declassify 28 pages of a report about 9/11?", CNN, September 8th, 2014. # Jump up^ Lawrence Wright, The Twenty-Eight Pages, The New Yorker, September 9, 2014. # Jump up^ "National Commission on Terrorist Attacks Upon the United States". govinfo.library.unt.edu. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "Foresight-and Hindsight". National Commission on Terrorist Attacks Upon the United States. National Commission on Terrorist Attacks Upon the United States. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Bennett, Brian (August 30, 2011). "Post-9/11 assessment sees major security gaps". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "NIST's World Trade Center Investigation". National Institute of Standards and Technology. U.S. Department of Commerce. December 14, 2007. Retrieved2011-09-04. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b "NIST WTC 7 Investigation Finds Building Fires Caused Collapse". The National Institute of Standards and Technology. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ National Construction Safety Team (September 2005). "Executive Summary".Final Report on the Collapse of the World Trade Center Towers (PDF). National Institute of Standards and Technology (United States Department of Commerce). Retrieved 2011-04-10. # Jump up^ Irfanoglu, A.; Hoffmann, C. M. (2008). "Engineering Perspective of the Collapse of WTC-I". Journal of Performance of Constructed Facilities (American Society of Civil Engineers) 22: 62. doi:10.1061/(ASCE)0887-3828(2008)22:1(62). # Jump up^ Tally, Steve (June 12, 2007). "Purdue creates scientifically based animation of 9/11 attack". Purdue News Service. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Sigmund, Pete (September 25, 2002). "Building a Terror-Proof Skyscraper: Experts Debate Feasibility, Options". Retrieved 2012-04-11. # Jump up^ "Translating WTC Recommendations Into Model Building Codes". National Institute of Standards and Technology. October 25, 2007. Archived from the original on 2011-03-10. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Taylor, Tess (September 26, 2001). "Rebuilding in New York" (68). Architecture Week. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Oglesby, Christy (September 11, 2002). "Phoenix rises: Pentagon honors 'hard-hat patriots'". CNN. Archived from the original on 2004-12-18. Retrieved2014-05-29. # Jump up^ Bagli, Charles V. (September 22, 2006). "An Agreement Is Formalized on Rebuilding at Ground Zero". The New York Times. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Dunlap, David W.; Collins, Glenn (June 28, 2006). "Revised Design for Freedom Tower Unveiled". The New York Times. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "Lower Manhattan: Current Construction". Lower Manhattan Construction Command Center. Retrieved 2011-09-08.[dead link] # Jump up^ Sigmund, Pete. "Crews Assist Rescuers in Massive WTC Search". Construction Equipment Guide. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "Tribute in light to New York victims". BBC News. March 6, 2002. Retrieved2012-04-01. # Jump up^ "About the World Trade Center Site Memorial Competition". World Trade Center Site Memorial Competition. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "WTC Memorial Construction Begins". CBS News. Associated Press. March 6, 2006. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Dunlap, David (September 25, 2005). "Governor Bars Freedom Center at Ground Zero". The New York Times. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Miroff, Nick (September 11, 2008). "Creating a Place Like No Other". The Washington Post (The Washington Post Company). Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Miroff, Nick (September 12, 2008). "A Long-Awaited Opening, Bringing Closure to Many". The Washington Post (The Washington Post Company). Retrieved2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Dwyer, Timothy (May 26, 2007). "Pentagon Memorial Progress Is Step Forward for Families". The Washington Post. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "DefenseLINK News Photos – Pentagon's America's Heroes Memorial". Department of Defense. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "Sept. 11 Flight 93 Memorial Design Chosen". Fox News. Associated Press. September 8, 2005. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ "Flight 93 Memorial Project". Flight 93 Memorial Project / National Park Service. Archived from the original on 2008-04-11. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Nephin, Dan (August 24, 2008). "Steel cross goes up near flight's 9/11 Pa. crash site". Associated Press. Retrieved 2011-09-05. # Jump up^ Gaskell, Stephanie (August 25, 2008). "Pa. site of 9/11 crash gets WTC beam". New York Daily news. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Fessenden, Ford (November 18, 2002). "9/11; After the World Gave: Where $2 Billion in Kindness Ended Up". The New York Times. Retrieved 2011-09-04. # Jump up^ Newman, Andy (September 11, 2010). "At a Memorial Ceremony, Loss and Tension". The New York Times. Bibliography * "Chapter 1.1: 'We Have Some Planes': Inside the Four Flights". 9/11 Commission Report (PDF). National Commission on Terrorist Attacks Upon the United States. 2004. * Alavosius, Mark P.; Rodriquez, Nischal J. (2005). "Unity of Purpose/Unity of Effort: Private-Sector Preparedness in Times of Terror". Disaster Prevention & Management14 (5): 666. doi:10.1108/09653560510634098. * "American Airlines Flight 77 FDR Report" (PDF). National Transportation Safety Board. January 31, 2002. Retrieved 2011-09-03. * Averill, Jason D. (2005). Final Reports of the Federal Building and Fire Investigation of the World Trade Center Disaster (PDF). National Institute of Standards and Technology (NIST). Archived from the original on 2009-05-09. Retrieved2011-09-02. * Bergen, Peter L. (2001). Holy War, Inc.: Inside the Secret World of Osama Bin Laden. Simon and Schuster. ISBN 978-0-7432-3467-2. * Bergen, Peter (2006). The Osama Bin Laden I Know: An Oral History of Al Qaeda's Leader. Simon and Schuster. ISBN 978-0-7432-9592-5. * Berner, Brad (2007). The World According to Al Qaeda. Peacock Books. ISBN 978-81-248-0114-7. * Dwyer, Jim; Flynn, Kevin (2005). 102 Minutes. Times Books. ISBN 978-0-8050-7682-0. * "Final Report on the Collapse of World Trade Center Building 7" (PDF). National Institute of Standards and Technology. November 2008. Retrieved 2012-04-11. * "Flight Path Study – American Airlines Flight 77" (PDF). National Transportation Safety Board. February 19, 2002. Retrieved 2011-09-03. * Fouda, Yosri; Fielding, Nick (2004). Masterminds of Terror: The Truth Behind the Most Devastating Terrorist Attack the World Has Ever Seen. Arcade Publishing. ISBN 978-1-55970-717-6. * Goldberg, Alfred (2007). Pentagon 9/11. Washington, D.C.: Government Printing Office. ISBN 978-0-16-078328-9. * Gunaratna, Ronan (2002). Inside Al Qaeda: global network of terror. Columbia University Press. ISBN 978-0-231-12692-2. * Holmes, Stephen (2006). "Al Qaeda, September 11, 2001". In Diego Gambetta.Making sense of suicide missions. Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-929797-9. * Ibrahim, Raymond; Osama Bin Laden (2007). The Al Qaeda reader. Random House Digital, Inc. ISBN 978-0-385-51655-6. * Kelley, Christopher (2006). Executing the Constitution: putting the president back into the Constitution. SUNY Press. ISBN 978-0-7914-6727-5. * Keppel, Gilles; Milelli, Jean-Pierre and Ghazaleh, Pascale (2008). Al Qaeda in its own words. Harvard University Press. ISBN 978-0-674-02804-3. * Martin, Gus (2011). The SAGE Encyclopedia of Terrorism, Second Edition. SAGE.ISBN 978-1-412-98017-3. * Lawrence, Bruce; Bruce Lawrence (2005). Messages to the world: the statements of Osama Bin Laden. Verso. ISBN 978-1-84467-045-1. Retrieved 2014-05-29. * McDermott, Terry (2005). Perfect Soldiers: The 9/11 Hijackers. HarperCollins. pp. 191–192. ISBN 978-0-06-058470-2. * "McKinsey Report". FDNY / McKinsey & Company. August 9, 2002. Retrieved2011-09-25. * Mearsheimer, John J. (2007). The Israel Lobby and U.S. Foreign Policy. Macmillan.ISBN 978-0-374-17772-0. * Murdico, Suzanne (2003). Osama Bin Laden. Rosen Publishing Group. ISBN 978-0-8239-4467-5. * "The Pentagon Building Performance Report" (PDF). American Society of Civil Engineers (ASCE). January 2003. Archived from the original on 2011-07-21. Retrieved 2011-09-03. * Summers, Anthony; Swan, Robbyn (2011). The Eleventh Day: The Full Story of 9/11 and Osama Bin Laden. New York: Ballantine Books. ISBN 1-4000-6659-X. * Sunder, Shyam S. (2005). Final Report on the Collapse of the World Trade Center Towers. National Institute of Standards and Technology (NIST). Retrieved2011-09-02. * "World Trade Center Building Performance Study – Bankers Trust Building" (PDF). FEMA. May 2002. Retrieved 2007-07-12. * "World Trade Center Building Performance Study – Peripheral Buildings" (PDF). FEMA. May 2002. Retrieved 2011-09-03. * "World Trade Center Building Performance Study" (PDF). Ch. 5 WTC 7 – section 5.5.4. Federal Emergency Management Agency. 2002. Retrieved 2011-09-02. * Wright, Lawrence (2006). The Looming Tower|The Looming Tower: Al-Qaeda and the Road to 9/11. Knopf. ISBN 978-0-375-41486-2. Further reading * The 9/11 Commission Report: Final Report of the National Commission on Terrorist Attacks Upon the United States. National Commission O Terrorist Attacks (Cosimo, Inc). July 30, 2010. ISBN 978-1-61640-219-8. * Atkins, Stephen E (2011). The 9/11 Encyclopedia. ABC-CLIO. ISBN 978-1-59884-921-9. * Bolton, M. Kent (2006). U.S. National Security and Foreign Policymaking After 9/11: Present at the Re-creation. Rowman & Littlefield. ISBN 978-0-7425-5900-4. * Caraley, Demetrios (2002). September 11, terrorist attacks, and U.S. foreign policy. Academy of Political Science. ISBN 978-1-884853-01-2. * Chernick, Howard (2005). Resilient city: the economic impact of 9/11. Russell Sage Foundation. ISBN 978-0-87154-170-3. * Damico, Amy M; Quay, Sara E. (2010). September 11 in Popular Culture: A Guide. Greenwood. ISBN 978-0-313-35505-9. * Hampton, Wilborn (2003). September 11, 2001: attack on New York City. Candlewick Press. ISBN 978-0-7636-1949-7. * Langley, Andrew (2006). September 11: Attack on America. Compass Point Books.ISBN 978-0-7565-1620-8. * Neria, Yuval; Gross, Raz; Marshall, Randall D.; Susser, Ezra S. (2006). 9/11: mental health in the wake of terrorist attacks. Cambridge University Press. ISBN 978-0-521-83191-8. * Strasser, Steven; Whitney, Craig R; United States. Congress. Senate. Select Committee on Intelligence, National Commission on Terrorist Attacks upon the United States (2004). The 9/11 investigations: staff reports of the 9/11 Commission: excerpts from the House-Senate joint inquiry report on 9/11: testimony from fourteen key witnesses, including Richard Clarke, George Tenet, and Condoleezza Rice. PublicAffairs. ISBN 978-1-58648-279-4. External links General * National Commission on Terrorist Attacks Upon the United States official commission website * National September 11th Memorial and Museum – List of victims * September 11, 2001, Documentary Project from the U.S. Library of Congress, Memory.loc.gov * September 11, 2001, Web Archive from the U.S. Library of Congress, Minerva * The September 11th Sourcebooks from The National Security Archive * September 11 Digital Archive: Saving the Histories of September 11, 2001 from the Center for History and New Media''and the ''American Social History Project/Center for Media and Learning * DoD: Khalid Sheikh Mohammed Verbatim Transcript of Combatant Status Review Tribunal Hearing for ISN 10024, From WikiSource Multimedia * Understanding 9/11 – A Television News Archive at Internet Archive * CNN.com – Video archive, including the first and second planes. * Remembering 9/11 – National Geographic Society * Time.com – 'Shattered: a remarkable collection of photographs', James Nachtwey * September 11, 2001 Screenshot Archive – Database of 230 screenshots from news sites around the world. * Archive of newspaper front page images for 2001-09-11 at the Newseum |} Coordinates: 40°42′46.8″N 74°0′48.6″W Categories: * 2001 crimes * 2001 in New York * 2001 in Pennsylvania * 2001 in Virginia * 2001 murders in the United States * 21st century in New York City * Airliner accidents and incidents caused by hijacking * Airliner accidents and incidents involving deliberate crashes * Al-Qaeda activities * Anti-Americanism * Aviation accidents and incidents in the United States in 2001 * Crimes in Pennsylvania * Crime in the New York metropolitan area * Crimes in Virginia * Disasters in New York City * Disasters in Pennsylvania * Disasters in Virginia * Filmed deaths * Filmed suicides * Hate crimes * History of Manhattan * History of New York City * History of Pennsylvania * History of the United States (1991–present) * History of Virginia * Islamist terrorism in New York * Islamist terrorism in the United States * Mass murder in 2001 * Mass murder in the United States * Massacres in the United States * Murder in New York * Murder in Pennsylvania * Murder in Virginia * Murder–suicides in the United States * New York City crime history * Presidency of George W. Bush * September 11 attacks * Suicides in New York * Suicides in Pennsylvania * Suicides in Virginia * Terrorist incidents in New York * Terrorist incidents in the United States in 2001 * Terrorist incidents in the United States * Crimes in New York City Navigation menu * Create account * Log in * Article * Talk * Read * View source * View history * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article * Donate to Wikipedia * Wikimedia Shop Interaction * Help * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact page Tools * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Permanent link * Page information * Wikidata item * Cite this page Print/export * Create a book * Download as PDF * Printable version Languages * Afrikaans * Alemannisch * Ænglisc * العربية * Avañe'ẽ * Azərbaycanca * বাংলা * Bân-lâm-gú * Беларуская * Беларуская (тарашкевіца)‎ * Български * Boarisch * Bosanski * Català * Čeština * Cymraeg * Dansk * Deitsch * Deutsch * Eesti * Ελληνικά * Español * Esperanto * Euskara * فارسی * Føroyskt * Français * Gaeilge * Gàidhlig * Galego * 贛語 * 한국어 * Հայերեն * हिन्दी * Hrvatski * Ido * Bahasa Indonesia * Interlingua * Íslenska * Italiano * עברית * Basa Jawa * ქართული * Қазақша * Kiswahili * Kurdî * Latina * Latviešu * Lëtzebuergesch * Lietuvių * Limburgs * Lumbaart * Magyar * Македонски * മലയാളം * Malti * मराठी * Bahasa Melayu * မြန်မာဘာသာ * Nederlands * 日本語 * Norsk bokmål * Norsk nynorsk * Oʻzbekcha * Pälzisch * پنجابی * Plattdüütsch * Polski * Português * Ripoarisch * Română * Rumantsch * Русский * Саха тыла * Scots * Shqip * සිංහල * Simple English * Slovenčina * Slovenščina * Ślůnski * کوردی * Српски / srpski * Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски * Suomi * Svenska * Tagalog * தமிழ் * Taqbaylit * తెలుగు * ไทย * ᏣᎳᎩ * Türkçe * Українська * اردو * Vèneto * Tiếng Việt * 文言 * Winaray * ייִדיש * Yorùbá * 粵語 * Zazaki * Zeêuws * 中文 Edit links * This page was last modified on 9 December 2014 at 23:58. * Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. * Privacy policy * About Wikipedia * Disclaimers * Contact Wikipedia * Developers * Mobile view * *